


One step at a time

by Domino_squad501



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy, I have no idea what I’m doing, Percy betrayed, chaos will be involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_squad501/pseuds/Domino_squad501
Summary: Seph new that the peace was too good. But she hoped that she could at least get a couple years of it at the least.But when she start getting shunned and blamed for things she never did she starts to get worried that something bigger than she knows is going on.(And who is this new son of Hecate?)/$/ my first fanfic so bear with me /$/
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so bear with me.
> 
> I own nothing in this story, everything is this story is owned by their respective creators.

Seph’s POV

Things have finally calmed done after the giant war. It’s been about 2 months sense the fight at Camp Half-Blood. As a reward for our part in the war, the gods rewarded all the surviving demigods with one wish each. Except for the seven we got two.

While some, like Jason and Piper, wished for partial immortality, others made various wished to make their demigod lives easier. Like Frank and Hazel each wishing for their respective curses to be removed, etc etc.

I used my two wishes to wish for Hades and Hestia both to have a throne on the council. And for the gods to make some kind of gateway connecting the two camps. 

Because of my first wish I earned the blessings of both Hades and Hestia.

Anthony made similar wishes as mine, using one for the gateway for the two camps. While his other wish he wished to talk to is mother about something in private that she granted.

I just got back from visiting Camp Jupiter via gateway that was some stone arch that had a bunch of dunes carved in the sides of it. Deciding I wanted some fresh air I head up to Thalia’s tree. 

I patted Peleus on the head and leaned against the trunk. Finally alone with just my thoughts. After about ten minutes I turned around to head to my cabin when I heard what sounded like gunshots coming from the forest across the road. Turning back to study the trees I heard some more gunshots along with the howls of wounded monsters, along with some regular human screams.

Drawing riptide I started jogging down the hill when three figures burst out from the tree line. Two of the were a boy and girl both looked to be a year or two younger then me. /$/She’s 17 right? It’s what I’m going with until said other wise./$/ The third was a boy either my age or a bit older. 

The older boy looked at me then over his shoulder before telling the younger two to head in my direction before he pulled a semi-automatic glock from a holster on his hip. I started at a run when I saw the pack of hellhounds charging from the tree line. 

Meeting the younger two kids at the road I noticed that the boy’s eyes had a mix of brown and, purple? While the girl had grass green eyes with what looked like little swirls of brown in them. They seemed both scared and comforted by my presence. Which made sense being chased by hellhounds and having a sword wielding 17 year old running at you.

I did a quick glance over the two looking for injuries. Not seeing any I took a glance at their companion seeing that he was slowly backing towards us while firing what seemed to be a never ending stream of bullets from his gun at the hellhounds. 

“I need you both to run up across the tree and head towards the big house on the other side alright? Ignore the dragon he won’t hurt you as long as you don’t touch the tree.” The boy nodded, though I could see that he had some kind of anger directed towards me in his eyes. Grabbing the arm of the girl, (who seemed to be going into shock) he started up the hill.

After one last glance towards them I started towards the third guy. As I came up besides him he managed to land a head shot on one of the hellhounds as it burst into a pile of golden dust as I slashed another. Lowering the pack numbers from 5 to three. Deciding that I might as well try to talk to the guy I said the first thing that came to mind.

“Celestial bronze bullets?”

“ Yeah, hard to come by but it’s nice when the clip never empties.” 

The battle lasted another two minutes. Him landing another head shot while I disposed of the other two. Once we were done I capped riptide and turned to the man. Now that I got a good chance to study him I noticed that he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a tanned face. He was wearing a t-shirt, some cargo pants, and hiking boots. He also had some kind of charm bracelet on his wrist and a fancy looking watch in the other. Besides the pistol holstered on his right hip he had a tomahawk clipped to his belt on his left hip.

“Seph Jackson, and you are?” I stuck my hand out to him. He took it with a strong shake and as he introduced himself.

“Brent Andrus” Once he let go I started towards the hill with him right behind me. 

“So tell me Brent, do you know who your parent is? You seem to know enough about our world that you can survive in it.” He seemed to think it over for a second before he replied. 

“I’m actually mortal,” hearing that little bit of information I somehow managed to trip on a rock. After he grabbed my arm dropping me from rolling down the hill he continued. “I lost my parents due to an accident and I ran away from my abusive foster parents. After nearly dying from a hungry bear I was found by my patron and they apparently liked something about me they decided to bless me. Due to there blessing I am clear sighted and have a couple powers.” Already knowing what my next question was he cut me off before I could ask. “Who my patron is is a bit private. I will share their name once I know I can completely trust you.” 

“Fair enough,” I said, “however you first have to swear on the Styx that you have no harmful intensions towards me, or anyone in this camp.”

Without missing a beat he swore the oath. After I heard the familiar crack of thunder, I nodded and started back towards camp. 

“Welcome to Camp Half-blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. If you want me to add something or if you think I can change something to make it better I’ll gladly take any advice.
> 
> Again this is my first time ever writing a fanfic so I don’t know how well this will turn out in the end.


	2. The new guys

Seph’s POV

As we were approaching the big house I could see Chiron talking with the two new kids. As we stepped on the porch, they all turned to me and Brent.

“Ah, Seph, I assume you were the one who sent these two to me?” I nodded at Chiron’s question and was about to tell him what I saw when he noticed Brent.

“And who’s your new companion?” Once again before I could say anything I was cut off.

“Brent Andrus” he stuck his hand out to Chiron who gladly shook it. Knowing what Chiron would be asking I decided to speed things up a bit.

“He’s a unclaimed demigod. He told me that he’s been wandering the country helping other demigods.” Brent gave me a small nod of thanks for not mentioning him being mortal or his patron. Chiron raised an eyebrow at what I said.

“How come I’ve never seen you around camp before? Are you a Roman demigod?” Brent shook his head at that.

“I haven’t been inside either camp before, I was found by a wandering demigod after I lost my parents. He took me under his wing and taught me how to survive in almost every landscape in the U.S.” 

“Who was he?”

“I never learned his real name, the only name he ever went by when I was with him was Feather. But he’s the one who gave and taught me how to use this.” He motioned to the tomahawk on his hip.

“And your gun?” He shrugged at Chirons question. 

“I woke up one morning and it was resting on the table next to my bed one morning. I’ve always just assumed that it was from my godly parent seeing as how feather said he never gave it to me.”

The brown/purple eyed boy snorted at something Brent had said. 

“Feather? Pfft what kind of name is that?” While Brent glared at the kid for insulting his teacher I took a minute to really see what he looked like. Besides his eyes he had black hair, pale skin that looked like he rarely was in the sun long. He was a bit more on the scrawny side and looked shorter than me by a couple inches. He was wearing jeans, a pair of Nike high tops, and a green long sleeve.

“The name that belonged to a great teacher and even better man.” The boy rolled his eyes at Brent’s reply and the girl giggled for some reason. Besides her green eyes that did have bits of brown in them, she had brown hair and a tanned face. She looked to be the same height as the boy and was wearing a blue hoodie, with jeans, and a pair of white converses that somehow we’re still looking brand new after a run through a forest.

“I’m sorry I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced yet.” My question seemed to wake everyone up a bit. 

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Eliza. Eliza Hendrickson. But I go by El for short.” I shook hands with El but l quickly dropped her hand after wards. Something about her, about both of them put me on edge. 

Turning to the boy I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He just stared at me like he was trying to stare into my soul and figure out what made me tick. Now that I thought about it, the girl seemed to have been staring at me like that too. She was just able to hide it better.

“Camron Redman.” He didn’t make any move to shake my hand and seeing as how he probably wouldn’t any time soon I dropped it back to my side.

“Seph, sense your already here could you give these three a tour of camp? The hunters are coming either latter today or tomorrow and I need to make the necessary preparations.” I nodded to Chiron and turned around in the direction of the cabins.

“Sure thing Chiron, follow me you three.”


	3. AN

Sup everyone, I wrote the third chapter instead of going to bed but the stupid thing refreshed and erased everything. So I’ll write the next chapter most likely at some point tomorrow.

And a thank you to bluepancakelady and gallifreyansalt for leaving kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn’t this dang website have a save your work option? That would help a lot.


	4. Claiming

Seph’s POV

As I was giving the three of them the tour I figured I might as well try to stir up some conversation.

“So how long have you two known each other? Did you just meet or did you know each other before all of this?” My question was mainly directed towards Cameron and Eliza seeing as how Brent has already shared his “origin story”.

“We grew up together actually, our parents are extremely close friends. So we grew up with the other by our side.” Eliza’s story made a lot of sense. The way that the two of them would angle themselves so that their backs were always covered by the others wasn’t the type of trust that you learn in a couple days.

But for some reason when she was telling her story, it sounded almost like it was rehearsed. I don’t know why but something about her, actually about both of them set me on edge.

“So how did you run into Brent?” Instead of Eliza answering, this time it was Brent. 

“I was wandering around the northern Pennsylvania area when I found these two being chased by a couple of Cerastes. After taking care of them I told these two that if they wanted I could guide them to camp. So I did.”

As I continued giving them the tour, I would answer any questions they had whether about either of the two camps, the wars, or just Greek mythology itself. And every once in awhile between their questions I would ask a couple of my own.

Once I finished the tour, I dropped Eliza and Cameron off at the undetermined cabin. (While we were making repairs after the war we decided that it would just be easier to build an undetermined cabin instead of constantly adding to the Hermes cabin.)

For whatever reason, Brent didn’t want to stay in the cabin. Instead he pulled a miniature tent about half and inch tall, out of his pocket. Finding a spot he liked, he set it down and said a word in a different language that I didn’t recognize. It wasn’t English, Greek, or Latin.

Once he was done he turned to me with what was one of the most important questions he has ever asked me. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what time do you usually eat here?” Before I could reply we heard the conch horn blow.

“Talk about perfect timing. Come on dining pavilions this way.” Once we got there I headed to the Poseidon table with Brent right behind me. (While we still had the whole “only the kids of this god can sit at this table” no one listens to it. Well except the Hera, Zeus, and Artemis tables that is.) 

Once dinner started and everyone settled down a bit, Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground and was about to say something when there was a flash of light above Cameron. 

The image was one of a weasel holding a torch in its mouth. Before anyone could react there was another flash of light this time above Eliza. This image was one of a scale with a sword running perpendicular to it.

“All hail Cameron Redman, son of Hecate, goddess of witchcraft, magic, and crossroads. All hail Eliza Hendrickson daughter of Nemesis, goddess of balance, and retribution.” At chirons words we all quickly bowed to the two. But when we were doing so I saw the two of them share a look. One of those “we know something they don’t” kind of look. 

Anyways once that was done we went back to dinner almost like nothing happened. This time I know that I saw Cameron and Eliza both having looks of annoyance on their faces before they quickly covered it up and moved to their respective tables. 

“Well wasn’t that interesting.” As I started to turn to see who spoke my vision was suddenly covered with what felt like hands. 

“Guess who,” knowing exactly who it was I decided to play with them. 

“I thought that we weren’t going to go public with our relationship just yet Jason. Did you suddenly change your mind?” The hands on my face quickly retreated and as I turned around with a smile I saw Anthony faking a hurt look while the rest of the seven chuckled at my words.

“You're cheating on me, seaweed brain? I mean I guess I could understand why you did it. But of all the men in the world why chose Jason? He can’t even stay awake in a fight when a brick is involved.” This got a burst of laughter from everyone except Jason, (who turned quite an interesting shade of red) and Brent who just raised an eyebrow before going back to his food. 

As everyone sat down Piper decided she felt like being mean to me tonight.

“Anyways I heard you got stuck with the tour guide job today, that true Seph? How’d you survive it? Not being able to run all over the place like you normally do?” Being the mature teenager I am, I stuck my tongue out at her before going back to my blue pizza and coke. 

“While it was a bit slow I did learn some more about our three new campers.” Anthony raised a blonde eyebrow at this.

“Obviously two of them were the two that just got claimed, but who's the third?” I was about to reply but Brent decided to make his presence known. (Honestly what is with people cutting me off today?)

“That would be me.” Everyone but me seemed to jump at once when they realized there was another person sitting at my table before they sat down. Brent stuck his hand across the table to Anthony.

“Brent Andrus, and you?” Anthony took the offered hand after a second of hesitation. 

“Anthony Chase.” After the rest of the table introduced themselves, we made bits of small talk here and there for a while. Most of the time my friends asking Brent questions either about himself or his journeys.

“So you said you knew a bit more about the new campers Seph, feel like sharing?” Having zoned out at some point I completely missed Pipers question. Seeing my blank state Anthony pokes me in the ribs till I started paying attention. 

“What? What was the question?” At this snickers started coming from those around the table. 

“Seaweed brain.” Faking offense I turned to Anthony. 

“Well I’m sorry that we don’t all have computers for brains, Wise Guy. Any ways, what was your question?” After Piper repeated her question I shared what I knew.

“Well they both are 17 like us, just a bit shorter, and they both grew up together so they know each other pretty well. And that’s all I know.” After that dinner didn’t have any other exciting events. As we were leaving to head to the campfire, there was a loud blow from a horn. 

Turning towards Thalia’s tree we could see a group of girls all dressed in silver marching down the hill.

The hunters had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the chapter but right now everyone still thinks that Leo’s dead. 
> 
> Also a quick thank you to bookienerd for the kudos.


	5. What’s going on?

The next morning:

Seph’s POV

With the hunters arriving at camp pretty late I haven’t been able to see Thalia yet. That all changed when she came marching up to me on my way to the dining pavilion. 

Besides her were two other hunters that were flanking her on both sides. One of them was Phoebe, and the other was a hunter that I didn’t recognize. A new recruit then. 

Normally I wouldn’t mind talking to any of the hunters. But this time it was different. They all had pissed looks on their faces and when I made eye contact with Thalia, she gave me her signature glare.

“What the Hades Jackson!?” Now I was really confused, and it must have shown on my face cause Thalia’s glare seemed to get even worse. And before I could say anything she blew up.

“Not only did you sneak into our cabin, trash the place, or due all our clothes pink. But you also cut all out bow strings and replaced our arrows with blunts!”

Not only was I completely shocked at her accusations. /$/hah shocked, get it? I’ll stop now/$/ But I also felt a bit betrayed that Thalia would think that I would ever do something like that. 

“Thalia, what are you talking about? Why would I ever even think about doing that? I can’t believe you would even think that I would do that. Why do you think I did it anyway?” This seemed to just make her mad, her face was turning extremely mad and she had sparks coming off of her. 

“Eliza and Cameron said they saw you do it! They said that they saw you coming out of our cabin and run to yours!” 

“And you just believed them? Without even thinking for a second that maybe they thought it was me when it was someone else? Or maybe they were just lying to you!” She seemed to calm down a bit at my words but was still extremely mad. 

“Swear on the Styx then! Swear that you didn’t do it!” With that she folded her arms with a smug grin on her face thinking I wouldn’t do it. I noticed that our argument had attracted a crowd so if I didn’t swear then they would all think I did it. (Which I didn’t)

“I, Persephone Jackson swear in the River Styx that I didn’t do anything to the Hunters of Artemis or their cabin.” After I swore the oath I saw a hint of remorse and guilt flash in Thalia’s eyes. It was only then that I noticed both Eliza and Cameron standing under the shade of a tree. 

They were far enough away to avoid attention but still close enough to hear everything that was said. They both seemed shocked that I was actually willing to swear the oath.

“Seph…...I’m so,” before Thalia could finish I watched as Cameron raised a cupped hand with some kind of purple sphere in it to his mouth. He whispered a couple words into it before blowing it towards us.

I watched as the same shade of purple flashes in Thalia’s, the two hunters behind her, and the campers eyes. Thalia quickly picked up the heat behind her accusations again. Except this time she wasn’t yelling, she was talking just loud enough for me and the circle of campers around us to hear.

“Don’t think that I’ll be fooled that easily Jackson. I know you were involved in this. Whether it was you, or someone you talked into doing it, I know you were involved.” With those words she spun around and marched to the dining pavilion with the two hunters right behind her.

All of the campers that were in the circle ether glared at me, left while shaking their heads, or just leaving without doing anything. The only one that seemed to believe my side was Brent, Nico, the Seven, and the older demigods I fought besides during the war(s). 

“You alright Seph?” I just shrugged at Anthony’s question. 

“I don’t know, I can’t believe that Thalia would believe I did that though.” He put his arm around shoulders as we walked to the dining pavilion and sat down.

“Maybe she’s just tired and doesn’t know what she’s saying.” I could tell his words sounded weak even to him but I was thankful that at least a few people still believed me. 

“I don’t know what’s going on but right now I’m too hungry to worry about it.” Everyone (except Brent, who seemed lost in thought) chuckled at my words.

“Classic seaweed brain, thinking with your stomach to lead the way.” I stuck my tongue out at him as I dig into my pancakes and did my best to forget what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~

That’s how things have been going over the last two months. I would be accused of doing something I didn’t ever do and when I would swear on the Styx that I didn’t do it, either Cameron, Eliza or both of them, would be in the background and do their weird purple sphere spell and then no one would believe what I would say.

Now the only people that still believed I was innocent, was Brent, Anthony, Jason, and Piper. Even Reyna and the Roman demigods believed the two trolls, (which is what I’ve taken to calling Cameron and Eliza) over me.

I mean even some of the gods that have been visiting camp, (after all the demigods that felt unwanted after the two wars all the gods decided they shouted at least let their kids know that they care about them) have been avoiding me and glaring at me. 

The only good things that have come out of these last couple months is that my water powers are at the strongest they’ve ever been. And I’m starting to get a grip on my fire and shadow powers I got from Hestia and Hades respectively. 

As I walked back from the training arena to my cabin, I saw all the cabin counselors (besides me) grouped in a circle talking in whispers. (Why they were trying to have a secretive meeting in one of the most open parts of camp beats me) and when they saw me they all quickly broke apart, all headed in different directions. 

Most of them gave me glares as they walked by. Even Piper and Jason were giving me looks of pure hatred so I’m not quite sure if they were still counting me as a friend. (The only counselor I didn’t see in their was Anthony.) In fact, I even saw the two trolls in the group and I know they are not their cabins councilors. (At least not yet)

As I opened the door to my cabin, I got a bad feeling like something big was about to happen. Turning around I saw the two trolls standing at the steps to the Hecate cabin. They were shooting me snug grins and I knew that whatever was going to happen, they would be a part of it.

Closing the door, I had a single question running through my mind. What’s going on?


	6. Betrayal

*Two weeks later*

Seph’s POV

It’s been two weeks since I found the counselors in the middle of their “secret” meeting. And my life has been on a steady downward spiral ever since.

I have to constantly watch my back, and where I step so that I don’t activate some prank or have something hit me in the back. And I was right. After the meeting, both Piper and Jason, have jumped on the “hate my guts train”. And I still don’t know why.

And apparently I did something to deeply offend Nico as well. Cause after he just dropped in front of me during the middle of lunch and started yelling at me for what ever it was that I apparently did. He cut off all ties with me and will only glare at me when I walk by. 

So at this point the only people that I still have on my side are Brent, Anthony, Chiron, and a couple of the gods. 

Speaking of Anthony, I was supposed to meet him at Zeus’s fist today at 5. Deciding that for once I was going to not be late, I decided to go early. So when I got there 30 minutes early, I wasn’t expecting to see a couple making out against a rock.

I turned around and started back to camp to give them their privacy until I heard the words that shattered my heart into shards.

“Oh Anthony, when are we going to tell little ol Persephone about your change of heart?” At first I couldn’t believe it. Anthony? Cheating on me? The boy I fell into Tartarus for was cheating on me? I wasn’t going to believe it until.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’ll tell her some point soon. She served her purpose and now I’m one of the most known demigods ever.” 

/$/ Now I love Annabeth in the books and i know she would never do this and I originally wasn’t going to do this but I need to do it to move the story along /$/ 

“And once I know I have got everything I can get from her, I’ll drop her and then we can make our relationship public.” Hearing his words and seeing him pressing the girl up against the rock broke the leftover shards of my heart into little bits of glass. 

“Don’t worry Anthony, you won’t have to wait very long to do so.” They both jumped hearing my voice. I was downright pissed at what was happening but I was able to keep it in until I saw who he was kissing. 

Anthony Chase was cheating on me with Eliza Hendrickson. Processing this little piece of information I was stunned at first. Then when it clicked? That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I was beyond pissed. I was furious. 

“Seph! I! It’s not what it looks like!” 

“NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? HOW IS THIS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? TELL ME ANTHONY! HOW IS THIS NOT YOU CHEATING ON ME? HOW IS THIS NOT YOU ADMITTING TO USING ME FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL GAIN? TELL ME I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!” 

As I talked it started to rain and the ground began to shake as I started to hover above the vibrating ground. And then all of a sudden, it stopped. 

“Actually on second thought. Don’t tell me, I don’t want to hear your excuses.” This time I spoke just barely above a whisper as I spun around marching back towards camp leaving behind two demigods laying in the dirt shocked at what they just witnessed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I excited the forest back into camp I took in the damage the camp had received from my outburst. 

Most of the cabins were shaken up a bit. Nothing too severe but all of them had at least received some damage. Most of it was just a couple broken windows, or the door somehow came off. 

All except for the Poseidon cabin received at least a little bit of damage. All of the campers were spread out around the cabins, assessing the damage and seeing where they were needed most. Before I could do anything Chiron cane running up to me as 14 flashes of light appeared between the cabins.

“Seph, is this your doing?” Instead of a mad or integrating tone like I expected, Chiron talked in a calm soothing voice. 

“Chiron,” my voice already cracking at the first words, “Anthony, h-he cheated on me.” Chiron’s face shifted to pure shock. Without saying anything he pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around the closest person I had to a father. Paul has always been a close second but Chiron was first for me. 

“Persephone Jackson!” Zeus’s shout of rage startled me out of the cloudy haze my head was in. 

“Stand forward traitor!” I was expecting many insults from him but traitor was not one of them. 

“Traitor? What are you talking about? How can I be a traitor?” I stepped into the middle of the half circle that the gods made with the campers quickly filling in the other half, cutting off any escape routes.

“You know exactly what I speak of! Cameron Redman and Eliza Hendrickson have both supplied evidence of you helping both Kronos and Gaia in the wars that we barely won!” I could only stare at Zeus in betrayed shock as his words registered through my mind. 

“Helping them? What? Why would you even think that! I fought both of those wars for y-“ 

“QUIET!” Surprisingly it wasn’t Zeus who cut me off. No. It was my father. 

“You will just make things worse for yourself to try and lie your way out of this. And to think that I considered you a true princess of the sea.” At those words the bits of glass that was left of my heart broke down to a powder. My own father? He believes then and won’t even listen to me?

“You can’t be serious! After all she’s done for you? This is how you repay her?” I turned to the person defending me not believing my ears. Dionysus was the one defending me. 

At this point I was pretty certain that I was dreaming. I did a quick pinch to check. Nope very much real.

“Quiet Dionysus! Persephone! As punishment for your crimes against Olypmus and the demigods both Greek and Roman. I sentence you to 500 years in Tartarus!” /$/ that’s how you spell it right?/$/

Before I could say anything to try and defend myself another god intervened. 

“Father we should at least let her punishment be decided by the council!” Both Apollo and Hermes cut in. 

“Very well, all who believe to be guilty and should be sent to Tartarus?” With those words Zeus raised his hand. Along with the hands of Hera, Ares, Demeter, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Artemis. Wait. Hestia!? My own patron voted against me? When I made eye contact with her she just scowled at me with a glare that actually didn’t look that scary in her 8 year old body.

“All who believe her innocent?” I counted as each hand rose. Apollo, Hermes, Hephestus, Dionysus, (still trying to wrap my head around that) Athena, (also a pretty big shock as well) and Hades. (Who haven’t stopped glaring at Hestia and Poseidon sense they made their votes) 

I knew that there was no way for me to escape now. The majority of the council voted me guilty and I was surrounded by the gods and campers. Zeus smiles victoriously. 

“The council has made their decision. Farewell Perse-“

“Wait! Shouldn’t we get to vote as well?” It was Anthony who raised his voice to be heard over the murmuring crowd. I had a little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he was still on my side and trying to make up for his mistakes.

“Very well, all campers and hunters (the hunters flashed here with Artemis) who believe Persephone to be guilty?” I watched as row by row, every Roman, and Greek demigod’s along with every Hunter’s hand rose up against me. Even Thalia. Jason. Piper, Nico, Katie, even Anthony. They all voted against me. 

I watched as the only hands that didn’t raise were Chiron’s, and Brent’s. The two trolls shot me victorious smiles as they watched the hope fade from my eyes. 

“All are decided, farewell Persephone Jackson. And May your very name be forgotten.” Zeus swing his arm and a black vortex appeared in the ground before me. 

“I’ll give you a little push.” Ares seems to be holding back his laughter as he stepped up towards me. Before he could grab me there was a huge flash of light. Like someone took the sun and put it in front of us.

As everyone covered their eyes I noticed that the light didn’t hurt me. I could see the bright light, but it wasn’t affecting me. Even Apollo was covering his eyes.

“Seph you need to run!” Whispered a voice in my ear. Turning I saw it was Brent. He had his left palm open and pointing skyward. It was actually where the bright light was coming from. 

“You need to get out of here while you can. I can’t hold this much longer.” Nodding him my thanks I vapor traveled away. 

And appeared in my moms apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished my years second trimester today. Man it feels good to not have to worry about finals or any assignments in any of my classes. 
> 
> I’ll probably do two or three chapters over the weekend. Depends on how much free time I get.


	7. Who are you really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a longer one. But about a third of it is explaining who Brent is and his history.

Seph’s POV 

Once I completely solidified in my mom's living room I fell to my knees and just sobbed. 

How could they do this to me? After everything I’ve done for them? Why would they turn their backs on me and betray me? Why would they believe two campers that had been there for barely two months? I had so many questions and none of them I could answer.

“Who’s there? I am armed and ready to use it.” Hearing my mom's voice for the first time in over a year was enough for me to put up a dam to temporarily hold back my tears. 

“m-mo-mom?” I was barely speaking above a whisper through my tears but my mom was still able to hear me with her super mom powers. 

“Persephone?” As soon as she said my real name I knew I was in trouble. The only times she ever called me by my full name was when I was in a lot of trouble. 

I was expecting anger. I figured she was mad at me for not contacting her for a year. But when she turned the corner into the living room holding a 9mm Springfield Armory XD I was not ready for the furious look on her face. 

“Persephone Jackson!” I flinched at her tone and use of my name. (The trial was still to fresh in my mind) 

“Do you realize how long it’s been? 12 months! You have been gone without a word for 12 months! Then I hear from the news that a girl matching your description was going around destroying half of the world! What do you have to say for yourself?” At her words the dam I had just put up came crashing down.

Looking at Mom through my tears I managed to get out one sentence. 

“I-I I’m s-so sorry.” Before I broke down again. This time Mom seemed to know that there was more to this then just me being gone for a year.

“Come here Seph. Tell me what’s wrong.” She helped me up and moved me to the couch. 

And I told her. I told her everything from me being asleep for 9 months to the camp betraying me. 

“Sally I’m home!” I jumped up ready to run at the first sign of trouble. 

“It’s alright Seph, it’s just Paul.” Hearing Mom talking to someone Paul came into the living room to find his wife trying to calm down his step daughter he hadn’t seen for a year. 

“Seph? Where have you been?” Instead of the anger I was expecting, Paul was calm and quiet. 

“hi Paul….” I still wasn’t speaking much louder than a whisper. Already knowing that something was wrong he set down his briefcase and sat down on the couch across from us. 

“What’s wrong?” So I told everything to him with help from Mom. By the end of my story he was shaking with anger, his face turning a nice shade of red. 

Before he could say anything, a loud cry filled the apartment. 

“Is that?” Mom smiled at my question and stood up. 

“We were going to tell you but you disappeared before we could. Wait one second she’s been wanting to meet her sister for a while now.” Hearing this my brain came to a complete halt. Looking at Paul for confirmation. He just gave me a smile and motioned for me to stand up. 

As I stood up, Mom came back in with a little bundle of blue blankets. Handing it to me I looked down to see the beautiful, wide awake eyes of my little sister. 

“Her name is Coral Sally Blofis.” I smile at Mom’s words. Coral has the same blue eyes and brown hair as my mom, and had Paul’s nose and mouth. 

“Hello Coral, I’m Seph.” At my words she let out a little laugh. Her blue eyes twinkle like stars as she looks at me. 

The moment was ruined however when there was a loud but hurried knock on the front door. My head snapped towards the door. I tried to hand Coral to my mom but she shook her head. 

“Stay here.” I barely heard her whisper. I didn’t like it but I agreed. If someone from camp had come here looking for me then Mom might be able to turn them away.

I listened as Mom opened the door and greeted whoever was there. I was about to jump out of the window when I heard just who was at the door.

“Hello Mrs. Blofis, is Seph here? I’m afraid she doesn't have much time before the gods figure out she’s here. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what your talking about, so if you could just-“ I cut Mom off before she could send the person away.

“Brent? What are you doing here? How did you find my apartment?” With a nod towards Mom she let Brent inside. He overall looked okay. Besides the burnt and cut clothing that showed that he had recently been in a fight. 

“You can thank Chiron for the address. After my little trick and the gods saw you were gone, I knew I didn’t have much time so I managed to convince Chiron to give me your address before I then had to fight and run out of camp with both camps and half of the council on my heels.” 

Mom and Paul gave him looks of gratitude for his hand in my escape and I was right there with them until I remembered something. Handing Coral to Paul I had Riptide out and the point to his neck in the blink of an eye.

“Who are you Brent? You told me you were mortal. You told me you had a patron that blessed you and that you were trained by a wanderer before setting out on your own. So who are you really?” He didn’t seem phased at all about the sword at his neck or the handgun Mom has aimed at his head.

“If you will calm down and put the weapons away, then I will tell you everything. But can we at least do so in a civilized matter?” I stepped back and motioned for him to sit on one of the couches. Me, Mom, and Paul (still holding Coral) sat on the other. 

“Where to begin? Well I guess I’ll just start at the beginning. My name is Brent Andrus. I lived with my parents in Manila Utah. When I was 12, I lost my parents to some monsters that got tired of looking for demigods and decided that mortals sounded great.”

“After I had escaped I wandered around the Rockies for two days before I collapsed in a clearing I could see had some figures standing in the middle of it.”

“After I collapsed, I passed out for three hours. When I woke up the figures were still there. I later learned that they were Aether, Herma, Pontos, and Chaos.”

“After they learned more about me and my story, the first three gave me their blessings with Herma also adopting me. Then once that was done, Chaos asked me if he would take on my blessing and become one of his Guardians of Earth.”

“After I accepted, he blessed me. Now the difference between his blessing and the other’s blessings was that while I got powers from Pontus, Herma, and Aether.”

“Chaos’s blessing gave me a boost for my powers that I had already received. Along with that, I gained boosted strength, speed, stamina, and knowledge. I also gained a better memory and can pick up skills, talents, and languages faster.”

“After training in the void with the four of them for 4 years. Chaos took me to Feather and asked if he would train me.”

“I forgot to mention earlier but Chaos always has 3-5 Guardians on earth. Right now there are three. When he started training me there were only 2. The third died a couple years before they found me. The “Guardians” as we call ourselves, go around the world and help wherever we are needed. I have usually stayed in America while Feather has stayed mostly in Asia.” 

“Anyways, Feather agreed and as we traveled the world he trained me in every language he could teach me, every weapon we could get our hands on. He taught me how to survive in any environment we were in. From the middle of the Sahara to how to navigate the streets of New York. He also became the closest thing I’ve had to a brother.”

“After he deemed me ready to be on my own he contacted Chaos and Chaos gave me my first assignment. Since then I’ve been wandering for 3 years now.” 

It took me a couple minutes to process everything he told me. 

“Do you ever see him anymore?” It was Mom that asked him this.

“Feather? Or Chaos?”

“Either”

“Once every year Chaos calls a meeting for all the Guardians to give reports and to simply hang out together.” I thought over what he told me. Something stuck out to me though.

“Wait a minute, you said that there were always at least three Guardians and when you joined there were two others. Who’s the second?” Brent smiled at my question.

“That would be Eclipse. And she is downright the biggest prankster I have ever met. Actually I’m never letting you two meet. Together the two of you would destroy the world and I’m not ready nor will I ever be ready for that headache.”

I smiled at this. If this woman could get this kind of reaction from Brent then I definitely want to meet them. We settled into a small talk with Mom and Paul asking Brent different questions about his adventures until I sensed a great deal of power appear on the roof. Looking at Brent I could tell he sensed it too. 

“The gods are here. We have to go before they know we are here.” I nodded. I didn’t like it but we had to go now or else I would be putting everyone that still cared for me in danger. 

“We will distract them as long as possible.” Mom shared a look with Paul as she spoke. 

“It might not be much but we should be able to buy you enough time to disappear.” 

“Mom..are you sure?” I didn’t want her to risk her life for me again. If the gods found out that they are helping us , they would be executed along with us.

“Yes Seph, now go and make me proud.” I nodded and looked at Brent. 

“I’m too tired to vapor travel again and both fire and shadow travel take even more out of me. Can teleport?” He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“Be careful Seph. And good luck.” I smiled a thank you to Paul at his words. After one last look at my family, I nodded at Brent and my body suddenly broke down into vapor again. It was even weirder when I wasn’t the one in control of it. 

When we solidified again I immediately fell to my knees seeing black spots. I may not have been the one controlling the vapor traveling but it still takes a lot out of you when you're tired. 

“Ah, Persephone Jackson. I have waited a long time for us to meet.” Spinning around I drew Riptide and pointed it in the direction the voice came from. 

“Who’s there? Who are you?” After the black spots left my vision I could see a man in a black suit that had stars and galaxies drifting across the fabric. He has pale skin, and black hair. However his most noticeable feature is his eyes. They look like they had a supernova going off in each one. 

The man opened his mouth to speak when Brent dropped to a knee doing some kind of fancy bow. He had his right knee touching the ground with his right hand in a fist placed over his heart and his head bowed. 

“mi’lord.” The pale man scowled at Brent’s words and I was afraid for a second that Brent had somehow offended the man. 

“Stand up Brent. You know I hate it when you bow.” 

“That’s why I do it mi’lord.” 

“And don’t call me that either. I hate that just as much.” While they continued to bicker back and forth I started to connect the dots. 

“Wait a minute. If Brent calls you mi’lord. And you have the whole space theme going on. Are you?” Knowing what I was asking, the man nodded and spoke again. 

“Yes Miss Jackson, I am Chaos and I have an offering for you.”


	8. The Guardians of Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty late last night cause I didn’t feel like sleeping at the time so I don’t know how good this is going to be.

Seph’s POV 

“And what exactly is this offer?” I normally would have shown the creator of the universe some respect but after the crappy day I’ve been having, I wasn’t in the mood to show much respect.

“We’ll Miss Jackson, my offer is me asking if you would be willing to take up the same title of Brent here and become one of my Guardians of Earth.” I was surprised and puzzled at his offer. 

“Why me?” He seemed amused at my question.

“Why anyone else? Is there anyone else that you would say deserves the title more than you?” Had he asked me this 2 months ago, I would have listed any of the Seven. But now? They were all either dead or betrayed me. 

“So if I were to accept your offer, what exactly would I be doing? What would it include?” Chaos grinned at my question as if I just asked him why slthe grass was green. 

“Well to answer your first question, as a Guardian of Earth you would travel where ever you are needed to help both the people of earth and the planet itself. Wether that’s fighting in wars or assasinations to prevent them from starting. It’s just about anything that is deemed a threat that needs to be dealt with that I don’t trust anyone else to get done.”

“And when I don’t have them trying to either finish or stop some event from happening, my Guardians can wander the earth and do as they please.” 

“To answer your second question, being one of my Guardians would include me giving you my blessing. If other gods or primordial want to bless you as well that is their decision.”

“But with my blessing any powers that you currently hold will receive a boost. Also you will receive increased strength, knowledge, memory, speed, and stamina. Aloung with increased learning wether it’s new talents, skills, launguages, etc. along with partial immortality.”

I was expecting the whole increased skills and all that after hearing Brent say that he recived it. But I wasn’t ready for the partial immortality. 

“Wait a minute immortality?” I looked at Brent, “You never said you had that.”  
He smirked in response.

“Because I don’t have it right now.” I raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Chaos for an answer. 

“I give the immortality to my Guardians when they wish for it. Brent has said he wants to wait until he is at an older age before he recives his immortality. And due to what kind missions I send them on I can’t give them full immortality.” 

“I can give you the partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. The whole immune to aging, and disease thing but you can still die in combat. Some of my Guardians have never accepted it and have served as Guardians all their natural lives until the die. Oh did I mention that with my blessing you age twice as slowly of you wish? You can have yourself age at a normal time or you can slow it down to half of it.” 

“Anyways, I now ask you Miss Jackson, do you accept to become one of my Guardians of Earth? Do you pledge to help those that live on it and to do your best to protect them and the pls eat itself?” I sat down on a stump and thought it over in my head for a few minutes. Coming to a decision I stood up and took ahold of the hand that Chaos offered.

“I accept Lord Chaos.”

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

It’s been two years sense I accepted Chaos’s offer, I didn’t except the immortality thing just yet. But living or I guess training as a Guardian has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. After I accepted and Chaos gave me his blessing, Brent decided that we needed to do a world tour. 

It’s been during these two years that Brent has been teaching me how to be a Gaurdian and what that entails. As we traveled the world he taught me every language he could and how to master every weapon I could get my hands on. 

I’ve also been learning a lot of magic. I use to not care for it much but now I’m fascinated by it and have been learning as much as I can. And thanks to Chaos’s blessing what normally would take me years to master I have learned in a couple months instead. Wether it’s spells, weapons, or languages.

Brent has also taught me how to live and survive in any climate in almost any condition. I’ve also come to master my shadow and firepower’s so that I can use them as easily as my water powers. 

What little bit I didn’t know about my water powers, Brent has taught me. Turns out that he has water powers from the blessing Pontus gave him. He also has power over air from Aether and light from Herma. Overall he has become my older brother that I never had.

“Hey Perce you ready to go?” I snapped out of my thoughts hearing brents question. Today was the yearly Guardians meeting and this was the first that I would be going to. We didn’t go to the one last year because we were in the middle of a assignment Chaos gave us and we couldn’t leave for the meeting. 

“Yeah just need to change.” Having just taken a shower I still needed to get properly dressed. Putting on my normal Guardian get up I checked my mirror in my room. (Right now we’re staying in one of the Guardian safe houses spread across the world.) 

I was wearing black combat boots with tan cargo pants along with a navy blue T-shirt. Slipping on my trench coat I started strapping on my weapons. 

Besides Riptide in my right pocket I had a charm bracelet like Brent’s that whenever I mastered a new weapon that I liked I could put an enchantment on it that when I don’t need it, it transforms into a charm on the bracelet. Right now I had a spear, trident, crossbow, a katana, couple daggers, some throwing knives, and few different guns.

I had a combat knife in my left boot and like Brent had a tomahawk strapped to my left hip. I also had a gun holster on my right hip for my Colt .45 that like Brent’s was enchanted to never run out of bullets. (All my guns were like that) Also all my weapons (even Riptide) were made of Chaotic silver that harmed anything. Monster, mortal, god, titan, everything. 

I also had a mask that covered the lower half of my face but I don’t wear it very often. It was a dark navy blue that when in the right lighting looked black and it had sea green lining. It was enchanted to filter out anything. Smoke gas, whatever. I could also apparently breath in space but I haven’t tried that out yet.

Once I was done I walked out of my room to Brent who was leaning against the wall by the door.

“You ready to go Perce?” (After my trial and being betrayed by my Once “friends” I decided to instead go by Perce when not going by a fake name or my code name. 

You see every Guardian has their name that they wish to go by when not on missions. Some change their name to something else (like how I kind of did) whole others keep their name. (Like with Brent) And then we had our code names that we used for when we were meeting and people only new us as Chaos’s Guardians of Earth. Mine was “Tide” and Brent’s was “Falcon”.

“Yeah, let’s get going. Where is this meeting happening anyway?.” He smiled and stuck out his hand.

“It’s better if I show you instead.” After a second I toke his hand and he immediately light traveled us to where ever we were headed.

With a flash of light we were here. Wherever here is. Taking in the the surrounding landscape I couldn’t help but gasp. 

We where on what looked like the top of a mountain with forest surrounding the bottom on all sides in a valley at the bottom I could see a lake reflecting the millions of stars in the night sky. Looking up there were more stars then I could ever count. Even if I stood there for 10 years. Besides the stars the northern lights shown on the horizon.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” It wasn’t Brent who asked me this. It wasn’t Chaos either. Turning I came face to face with a pair of midnight blue eyes. 

The eyes belonged to a young women who by looks couldn’t be much older then me somewhere in her upper twenties. She looked to be from Spain with some Irish features. She had a shade of skin that was just between pale and tanned. Like she was outside a lot but almost always under shade. She had red hair and some freckles spread across her nose and cheeks.

She was wearing hiking boots with black jeans and a dirt brown long sleeved shirt. She had a bow on her back and a quiver of arrows on her right hip. She also had a dagger strapped on her right thigh. 

“I take it your Eclipse?” She smiles at my question. 

“Not only are you cute but your smart as well.” She gave me a smile which I returned. 

“Not gonna lie, from what little bit I’ve managed to get out of Brent about you I didn’t think you would look like this.” She raises an eyebrow at my words.

“Oh? And what has dear Brent said about me?”

“Not much, other then your Guardian name, your a prankster, and that your the biggest pain in his butt he has ever had to suffer through.” She laughed at my discription of her. 

“We are going to get along just fine, come on, the meeting rooms this way.” With a wave of her hand she motioned to the stone archway that led into the mountain itself. 

“Did Brent leave me all alone out here? How rude of him.” She laughed again at my words as she guided me through the turns and stairs. 

“He would have showed you the way but I told him I wanted to meet you before the meeting so I said I would wait outside to meet you guys. He headed inside while you were taking in the landscape.” 

As she finished talking we came into a large room the had a round table with 5 chairs. Sitting at three of them were Chaos, Brent, and a man I didn’t know who I guessed was Feather. 

I couldn’t see Feather’s bottom half but on his top half he had on a black t-shirt and a red hooded jacket. He looked to be German and looked to be in his lower thirties. He had a white scar going through his left eyebrow, over his eye, and about halfway down his cheek. 

He had some type of scoped hunting rifle over his backhand the standard charm bracelet on his wrist with three charms in it. 

Welcome Eclipse, Persephone. Now that you are here we may begin. As we sat down I glared at Chaos for using my full name. 

As we settled I noticed that on one of the four walls was a map of the world on it. Another was just row after row of photographs. At the top of the wall rested a mantle that said, “The Guardians of Earth” and sure enough when I looked at the newest photo, there I was.

The other two walls were just stone with a couple paintings of different landscapes. On one of them, a wooded forest. The other, the ocean. Next to the ocean photo was a brown oak door.

“Sorry to interrupt Lord Chaos, bit what exactly is this place?” He groaned at me calling him lord. (Turns our the created of the universe hated being bowed to and called any high titles.)

“Well first of all, don’t call me that. Second, you could say that this is the headquarters for The Guardians of Earth. This is the main area, where we have our meetings and assign missions that I can’t just assign where ever you are. The door over there leads to superstar quarters for each of you for whenever you would be in need of them.

“Now then, does anyone have anything to report? I know that Brent and Persephone have been traveling in a zig zag across the world. Do you have anything to report? I just shook my head while Brent cleared his throat.

“I have no threats to report, but I do believe that I have taught everything I can to Perce and she is ready to be on her own.” I was startled at this. Was I ready to go on my own? Yes. But do I really want to? Not yet. As if reading my mind Chaos raised his hand a motioned to the map. 

“Do not worry Persephone. This map shows the location of all active Guardians and if you ever need to contact one of them you just have to tap on their icon.” Now that I looked closer to the map I could see for glowing icons on the map in northern Alaska.

One of them was a sea green trident, the next was a white feather, then a purple moon in front of a yellow sun. The last was a blue bird of prey talon. It made sense as well. Trident-me, Feather-Feather, Moon/sun-Eclipse, and talon-Brent. 

“And I am glad to hear that Brent. I have a mission that Persephone will be perfect for. But first do either of you have anything to report?” Chaos’s words puzzles me. A mission? Alread? 

“There’s been some reports of draugur stirring in northern Russia. I plan on checking it out once the meetings out.” For some reason Hearing the heavy German accent from Feather surprised me. Why? I don’t know.

“Very well, good luck with that Feather . Eclipse? Do you have anything? Eclipse looked up from the arrow she was sharpening. 

“I got nothing, though I might tag aloung with Feather. It’s been a while sense I’ve done any ruins exploring.” Chaos nodded at her words.

“Very well, I wish you two good luck. And be careful. I now call this meeting to an end.” The two of them stood, gave us farewells before walking out of the doorway.

I turned to Brent, I was curious about our two partners.

“So what is their stories. What powers do they have?” At my question he thought for a minute before starting.

“Feather’s story I don’t know much about other than he was betrayed like you and was adopted by Erebus.”

“Eclipse, I know that she is a half blood child between a mortal and a minor god, which one I don’t know. But she has been blessed by Herma, thats where she got her light powers. And you already know my story.”

Satisfied I turned to Chaos.

“So what is this assignment you have for me Lord Chaos?” He smiled at me as he reached into his pocket. 

“Well first I need to know this, hows your French?” 

“I can speak it just as good as English. Why? Am I headed to France?” He nodded as he pulled a small black and red box with Chinese markings carved into the wood. Holding it out for me to take.

“Yes. Or more specifically, you’re going to Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to Owwwwl and the three guests for the kudos.


	9. A miraculous?

Perce’s POV

“Paris? What’s going on in Paris that needs a Guardians interference?” I watched as Chaos’s face turned from his previous happy mood to one of barely controlled anger. 

“I’ll explain everything that I can but first I need you to open this box.” Taking the red and black box I opened it and saw inside was a thin silver chain with a blue, silver/gray, and white dolphin pendant on it. 

As I opened the box there was a small burst of light and a little ball of white energy shot out from the box into the air in front of my face.

When the light died down there was a little creature in front of me. The creature was about the size of my palm and had a light blue skin with a white underbelly and had navy blue eyes.

The creature looked a lot like a miniature dolphin, just that they had little arms, and instead of legs they had a little tail. 

“Hi! I’m Mist! The Kwami of the dolphin miraculous. And you are?” I smiled at the Kwami’s happy personality.

“Hello Mist, I’m Persephone Jackson but I go by Perce.” Turning to Chaos I gave him my full attention. 

“What’s going on in Paris? And I don’t mean to be rude but why do I need to have Mist before you will tell her anything?” He sighed one of those big, tired sighs that never meant anything good.

“I had you get mist out of the box before I told you anything because this concerns her just as much as you. Sharing a look with the Dolphin Kwami, I turned back to him. 

“Alright you got both of us listening now what’s going on?” He turned to the forest painting wall and waved his hand. I watched as the photo that took up most of the wall flipped over to show a currently turned off TV. 

“Wait a minute. How long has that been there? It wasn’t there 2 years ago.” I jumped a bit turning to Brent having previously forgotten he was still here. 

“I just barely added it. Like two seconds ago just barely. Anyways back to why I made it in the first place.” At Chaos’s words I sat back down in my chair with Mist on my shoulder. 

“Now it all began when I first formed the universe…..”

~~~~~time skip (2 hours)~~~~~~

Over the next two hours Chaos gave me a very detailed presentation about everything to do with the miraculous. From their creating to the destruction of the temple of the Guardians of the Miraculous, to the current situation in Paris. I was able to remember everything shown and said due to Chaos’s blessing. And to say the least, I was not happy.

I was extremely mad at the Fu. Just dropping the two most powerful miraculous to two untrained teenagers? Not to mention these two miraculous were the two that this emotion terrorist was after! At least with the demigods situation you had someone to train you step by step!

“Wait, so with Fu passing the Grand Guardian title to Ladybug, who you won’t tell the identity of because you want me to find out on my own, she now has the miraculous box and now has to have a whole new weight on her already extremely burdened shoulders?” Chaos nodded at my words.

“Yes, I met Fu shortly after the temple's destruction and gave him a way to contact me should he ever need help. He sent his distress signal while he was in the turtle bubble. I could only watch due to no Guardians being close enough to help, and I couldn’t directly interfere or else it would be as disastrous as a combined miraculous wish.”

“Which is why you gave me Mist. You want me to go and help them with both the fighting and discovering who Hawkmoth is.” He once again nodded at my words.

“Yes, with the dolphin miraculous being the miraculous of irrigation, it would normally give the weirder a temporary control of water. But with you already having water powers it would just be like another power boost for them.” Mist gave me a questioning look at the mention of my water powers. I gave her a “I’ll explain later look”.

“Alright So how do you want me to approach them? As a Guardian is Earth? Or just someone who found the dolphin miraculous? How should I play it?” 

“For now I don’t want you to directly interfere with the battles unless there is no other option. For now just work in the shadows and focus on finding who Hawkmoth is.”

“Why can’t you just tell me who they are? Or Mayura? Or just tell me both of their identities? And I should only interfere in the battles if it’s a whole “the miraculous are about to be stolen thing?” That’s kind of sucky.” He gave a grim nod.

“I’m sorry but it has to be that way. And if you have to interfere, use the guise of you answering Fu’s call for help.” 

“Alright, that should work. But a quick question. Why hasn’t the justice league gotten involved? In fact why haven’t they gotten involved in either of the wars the Greeks had?” He seemed almost relieved at me changing the topic.

“Both situations have been ignored thanks to their respective Magic’s. Well with Paris it’s a mix of that, and the mayor making sure that word doesn’t get out so that tourists keep coming. Though I should warn you, both the US government and the Justice League have marked you as a potential terrorist so I would either make a very good disguise or constantly be using the mist.”

I sighed at this news, not to mention that Mist was sending very confused glances to both me and Brent. (Who still hasn’t said a word sense the briefing started.)

“Of course they have. Well, I’ll deal with it should the time come. Anyways anything else? I need to get to the Paris safe house if we’re done here.” Chaos shook his head and I stood up to leave.

As I started towards the door to leave Brent put a hand on the shoulder Mist wasn’t sitting on.

“Be careful, I wish I could go with ya. But I have to go and investigate my own reports of stuff going on in Argentina.” I grabbed his wrist and gave a good squeeze.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. And you better watch your six now that I can’t do it for you.” He gave me a smirk before patting my shoulder one last time before going to talk to Chaos about something. 

Once I was back on the balcony from earlier, I took in the landscape one last time. Then I pictured the Eiffel Tower and felt my body dissolve into vapor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, here’s a shorter chapter this time. 
> 
> I’m sure you noticed me name dropping the Justice League a couple times. I did this because I plan on doing a sequel story to this with a Batman/Miraculous Ladybug/and Percy Jackson crossover.


	10. Welcome to Paris

Perce’s POV

Once my body put itself together I opened my eyes and let me tell you now, there isn’t a better place to see the city of lights then on the top of the Eiffel tower. 

Hearing some small gasping I looked to the Kwami on my shoulder that was trying to comprehend what just happened. 

“Sorry about that, the first time can always be a bit hard on the gut.” My words seemed to shake Mist out of her stupor. 

“What was that? I’ve seen a couple types of teleportation before but nothing like that, how did you do that anyway? And how did you take me with you?” 

“It’s called vapor travel, it’s when you break your body, accessories and all, into vapor, travel to your destination, and then put yourself back together. I think I managed to take you with me because I could break the necklace down into vapor as well. If you don’t like that then we could fire or shadow travel as well. I just find vapor the most pleasant of the three. Tell me when you're ready for another go, then we are headed to the safe house.” 

She took a couple deep breaths before nodding a go ahead. Once again I broke my body down to vapor and willed the vapor towards the safe house half a mile away.

Once I was solid again I took the drained Kwami, set her on top of the couch next to me, and set out to explore the apartment. 

It was a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, the kitchen, and then a dining/living room combo.

As I explored the apartment, I noticed a balcony outside through the kitchen. Opening the door I saw a little bench with a somehow still alive flower in a pot. 

Leaning against the rail I took a deep breath of the city air. It was definitely cleaner than New York’s, and some of the other cities I’ve been to, but it still held just a tad of that car smoke like tinge to it.

/$/ I have never been to Paris or New York So I don’t know for certain if what I type is true, but I’m gonna roll with it./$/

Right before I turned to go back inside I was a blur of red and black in the corner of my eye. Turning to it I saw a young woman with midnight blue hair looking somewhere around 18 in a red suit with black polka dots.

She was running on the rooftops alongside a blond young man who looked the same age. He was wearing an all black leather cat themed suit and was carrying a long silver bow staff. And looking closer I could see the girl holding a yo-yo in her hand. 

As if knowing I was looking at them the girl turned and met my stare. She seemed a bit surprised I was there for whatever reason. She said something to her partner who then looked at me and also looked surprised. Not knowing what else to do I waved at them and gave a smile.

The boy returned both while the girl just stared at me. The boy said something to her that she just shrugged in response. She said something else to her partner before returning to what I assumed was their patrol.

“So that’s Ladybug and Chat Noir huh? Guess we will have to see what they got in the future.” I didn’t know who I was talking to but I said it anyways. Mist was still inside and probably had a lot more questions.

Waking back inside I saw Mist searching through the fridge for something.

“Need anything?” She didn’t look up from the bowl she was looking in.

“Do you think there are any Kiwis here? I haven’t had any in a while and I could really use one.” I took a quick peak in the fridge. The only fruit I could see was a somehow still fresh apple. 

“I guess you’ll have to settle with an apple tonight, I’ll buy some kiwis tomorrow, along with some other groceries but I’m sure you have some questions for me don’t you.” She nodded her head before floating to the little kitchen island. 

Instead of being a normal person and grabbing a knife or an apple slicer, I pulled one of the throwing knife charms off my bracelet and viola. A knife.

“Well for starters, you can explain where the knife came from. And the weapons on your belt.” 

As I explained each of my weapons, why I had it, and how I stored it. (Whether that be in a pocket, charm piece, or belt) I cut the apple into somewhat decent slices. Once I was done I flicked the juice off the blade, pressed the bottom of the handle to the bracelet and boom. Back to a charm.

Once I finished my weapons list and she finished her apple, I moved us to the living room. Laying down on the couch I then prepared for the long story I would be explaining. 

“Alright ask me the questions whenever you’re ready.” She thought it over for a minute before deciding on a question. 

“Who are you really? What’s your story? And who were those two other men in that room you were given me in?”

“Well the two men were Brent and Chaos. The guy in the suit was Chaos, the creator of the universe and pretty much my boss. And the guy in the hunting jacket? That was Brent, he has been my mentor in becoming a Guardian and is also my unofficial older brother. As for my story? That’s gonna take a while so I recommend you sit down. Cause it’s gonna take a while.” 

So I then spent the next three hours telling her my story from how my parents met, to my trial and being betrayed, to me being accepted to be a Guardian and being gifted her. While I was telling her about the betrayal and my trial she looked extremely mad but calmed down after I finished my sad tale.

“Well Perce I can promise you this, I want to help you and if you will let me, be your friend. I won’t betray you like those fools did.” I was extremely comforted by her words. As of right now the only people I truly trusted were Brent and Chaos. I felt like I might be able to trust Feather and Eclipse but I would need to get to know them better first.

“Thank you Mist, you don’t know how much that helps me.” She gave me a warm smile and I knew that no matter what, I would always have at least one person on my side.

“If you ever need anything that I can help with, don’t be afraid to ask. She was almost shocked by my words. 

“Really? You, you mean it?” She seemed nervous when she asked me this. 

“Of course I mean it, I want you to know I’m willing to help you…. are you alright Mist?” Mist had what looked like tears forming in her eyes. She made a quick swipe at them trying to hide them.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that the few holders I’ve had have always been very one sighted and never saw me as anything more than a tool. A way to reach their goals. I guess I’m still trying to recover from some of that abuse. That’s why I’m so mad about what’s happening in Paris. The Butterfly and Peacock Kwami are going through what I have gone through.” Now I was mad at her previous holders for what they did to her. 

“Mist, don’t ever worry about hiding your tears from me, tears are not a sign of weakness. They are one of the ways we cope with emotion. Taking away our ability to cry is like taking away our ability to laugh, or smile. Believe me I know quite a bit about crying. And I promise when I’m done with Hawkmoth and Mayura, they will wish they never touched a miraculous.” 

She gave me a look of gratitude and what looked like respect once I was done talking. I then suddenly remembered something that I had completely forgotten before now. 

“Speaking of Miraculous holders. Chaos said that they put on their suit by saying some kind of catchphrase. Is that the same with you?” She suddenly became really excited at my question. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot all about that. So to activate my miraculous, you have to say, “Mist! Lets dive!” And to deactivate it you say, “Mist! Fresh air!” And to activate my ability you have to say the word “overflow” got it?” I nodded and was about to say the words when she cut in.

“Oh one more thing! Like how Ladybug has her yo-yo and Chat Noir has his bow staff. My miraculous gives you a trident which you thankfully already know how to use.” I nodded again and took a deep breath to steady my suddenly racing nerves. 

“Mist! Let’s dive!” At my words the necklace started glowing and mist zoomed into the dolphin charm hanging from the chain. As the light flashed I felt some kind of energy completely covering my body. 

Once the light died down I felt something on my face. Reaching up, I felt a mask over my eyes. Racing to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn’t look half bad. 

I had a domino mask over my eyes with the bottom half being the gray of a dolphin's back with the upper half being white. Thankfully instead of the skin tight suits Ladybug and Chat Noir wore. My suit was more like my Guardian outfit. 

It was all a full body piece of course, but it felt more like it was multiple pieces instead of just one big piece. Most of the suit was the gray of a bottlenose dolphin. The bottoms of my arms were white, aloung with my chest and stomach. I also had black gloves coming up to mid forearm with it.

My back was all gray but instead of just going down to my legs in one piece part of it split off and stopped just before the back of my knees. The little “tail” was shaped like a dolphin tail as well. My legs were all gray except for the boots which were black and went mid calf. 

/$/all in all, I can’t describe anything very good and can’t draw to save my life, I couldn’t find any pictures that I thought would work so you all will have to use your imaginations. I did find a picture for the trident though./$/ 

I also had a belt on and there was something hanging clipped to my left hip where my tomahawk usually goes. There in its place was a miniature trident. 

After I grabbed it, it began to grow until it was about 4 ½ feet long. Which was perfect for my 5 foot 7 inch height.

The trident was pretty much all blue. There was a little point on the bottom of the staff and where the staff met the blades of the trident there were what looked like two serpents winding around the staff to the blades.

The blades were the normal design, the middle longer point and the two others curving on the side. However, there was something about this trident that was familiar. Then it hit me, it was my trident!

The transforming magic had taken the trident from tiny charm bracelet and moved it to my hip. Huh neat. 

https://gbf.wiki/Neptune%27s_Trident

After a couple more minuets of checking myself out in the mirror I decided that that was enough for tonight.

“Mist! Fresh air!” With a flash of light I felt the energy coming off my body into the necklace. Most gave a laugh of delight as she re emerged. 

“That was wonderful! You look great in that suit!” With a thanks I I headed back to the living room and pulled out a laptop from under the coffe table. Then I remembered a question I needed to ask Mist.

“Hey Mist, I remember that Chaos said that the Chinese sorcerer guy made all of the miraculous at one time at put them in the miracle box right?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“So how come you weren’t put in the box? I remember the photo of the box that Chaos showed me, there wasn’t a spot for the dolphin miraculous, why is that?”

Mist sat there for a couple minutes and didn’t say anything. Right when I thought she didn’t hear me she answered. 

“It’s because my miraculous was made after the others were.” Seeing my raised eyebrow she stopped to let me interrupt, when I didn’t she continued. 

“My miraculous was actually made by the apprentice of the sorcerer who made the other miraculous. The apprentice learned it from his master but didn't try it until a the year after the sorcerer died. Which was about five years after the other miraculous were made. So you could say that I am the youngest of the Kwami. That’s also why I don’t know any of the other Kwami.” 

At her explanation I nodded and fired up the laptop. 

“Well I guess that’s enough story telling for one night. Get some sleep, I’m gonna see if I can find me some employment.” She nodded and cuddled up on a couch pillow next to me. I summoned a can of coke from my hearth powers. (Part of Hestia’s blessing that I forgot to mention earlier.) and I set to work.

~~~~~~~~three hours earlier~~~~~~

Marinette POV

Things in my life as Marinette were getting more and more difficult. With Lila and her heard of sheep getting worse, Adrien not being able to help, and my only real friend being Alix, (who because she sided with me, has become another of Lila’s targets) school work getting harder with it being my last year, having to do constant commissions, my parents wanting me to help more in the bakery so they can do less, and me now being grand guardian? I just couldn’t get a break.

I have actually stopped taking commissions for now and am only working in the ones I have already accepted. After explaining that I just have too much on my plate right now, my clients have been understanding and extremely patient. 

Chat has tried to help me on the Ladybig side of my life which I am grateful for but there is only so much he can do.

That’s who I was with right now, Me and Chat were going on patrol together tonight. And it felt great to just free run over the roof tops, no worries, no responsibilities, just you and the next roof top.

As we were on pur way to the Eifal tower, we passed by the old Andrus place. It wasn’t really a whole place, it was just an apartment that everyone in Paris new the story of.

No one lived in it for years and then out of the blue someone named something Andrus was staying there for a few moths and then one day he just left. No one new where he went and payments were still sent to pay for all of the essentials. Electrify, water, etc.

Anyways, as we passed it I did a side flip over a alley which gave me the perfect vew of the balcony to the Andrus place. 

I nearly fell off the roof when I saw a young women leaning against the railing. She looked to be 20 max. She had raven black hair, and tanned skin. It was only due to the increased sight that the miraculous gave that I could see she had sea green eyes. She was wearing a trench coat, a t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots. And she was looking right at us.

“Chat, would you at the Andrus place please?” He was surprised at my question which was understandable. He turned around and his eyes widened seeing the woman. 

“You see her too right?”

“Yep”

“Good that means I’m not seeing things.” Before I could say anything else the woman raised her arm and waved to us with a smile. Chat returned both but I couldn’t help but be a bit suspicious of this woman. 

“Let’s get going Chat, we still need to finish patrol.” 

“Right away Mi’lady.” As we continued patrol we discussed the woman.

“Maybe she’s a relative or friend that needed a place to stay while she’s in Paris.” It’s possible Chat but for now we will have to wait and see.

Once patrol was over, I dropped my transformation on my balcony. I wanted to talk to Tikki about the woman.

“What do you think Tikki?” She thought about it for a while before replying. 

“Honestly I don’t know Marinette, all that we know points to what Chat Noir said but I can’t help but feel like there is something more to this.” 

“I agree Tikki. My gut is telling me that there is something about to change. And if there is one thing I have learned during my time as Ladybug, it’s that I should always trust my gut.” As I talked to her I climbed down into my room and shit the trap door. The rest of the Kwamis scattered around my room were able to catch the last little bit of my words.

“What about trusting your gut Miss Marinette?” It was Wayzz asking the question. With Kaalki and Mullo on either side of him.

“Just Marinette is fine Wayzz, and I saw a woman in the Andrus place and I now have a feeling that something big is about to happen, good or bad.”

The turtle Kwami nodded at my explanation before going back to whatever he was doing. 

“Alright I should probably go to bed at some point tonight. Goodnight everyone.” I shut off my light as all the Kwami chorused there goodnights. And I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~

I somehow managed to wake up on time today which was a bit of a shocker. After I got dressed and put my hair up in my classic pigtails, I turned to the group of Kwami floating around my room.

“Alright who am I taking with me today?” (I knew that none of the Kwami wanted to be stuck in the miracle box, so I tried to take one with me besides Tikki every day.)

“Oh! I’ll go today! I haven’t been out in a couple weeks!” I smiled at Mullo’s natural energetic, happy going, personality. 

“Alright Mullo, let’s go.” I slipped on her necklace as I grabbed my bags and snatched a croissant on my way out. 

Crossing the street to the school I saw a rather large group of students at the bottom of the steps. After a second I realized it was my old classmates that have in turn become a herd of sheep that followed Lila around. 

Walking in a long curve around then I speed walked into the school and towards my classroom. The sooner I was in class the less damage Lila can do to me.

Turning the corner I nearly ran into Alix who was lazily skating through the hallways. 

“Hey Marinette, you in a hurry?” I shook my head at her question.

“Just trying to get to class before Lila and her herd can do any damage.” She grimaced at that. Ever since she found out the truth and decided to stay by my side Lila had started to do to her what she did to me. Just not as badly. 

So now I’m the rest of the class's eyes, we were the two new Chloe’s of the class. (Chloe just stayed quiet these days and didn’t say anything unless directly spoken to. She was still going over what she had done as miracle queen.)

“That sounds like a good idea. I think I’ll join you.” We made small talk as we headed to class. As we entered and headed to our seats in the back I noticed that the class was still empty.

“Hey Alix.”

“Hmm?”

“I know I’m late most days but didn’t you say that Ms. Bustier is the first one to class most days?” She nodded her head as we sat down.

“Yeah now that you mention it, she has always been the first one here no matter the weather or day. Think that there is something wrong?” I shrugged at her question, eyeing the door.

“I don’t know, maybe she just is running really late today or something.” Checking my phone I saw that there were ten minutes left before class started. 

At 5 minutes students started coming in until everyone was present except for Ms. Bustier. 

At three minutes a woman walked in and started towards Ms. Bustier’s desk. Looking up from my sketchbook, I instantly recognized her black hair and green eyes. 

It was the woman from the Andrus’s place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to SeaPancake13 for the kudos!
> 
> I twirked a couple things from the cannon seasons but really just enough for my story to somewhat work.
> 
> And a thank you to everyone for reading my story this far in!


	11. Teaching?

Marinette POV

The only thing that I could do was stare in shock at the woman as she put down her bag and glanced over the room making eye contact with every student one by one before she turned around and wrote “Ms. Jackson” on the board. 

She looked like she was American. Where from America I didn’t know but I was getting American vibes from her. When she spoke she talked in perfect French with no sign of an accent.

“Good morning everybody, I am Miss Jackson and I will be your substitute teacher while Ms. Bustier recovers from a sickness she caught. If you have any questions let’s hear them now, otherwise I will begin your lesson for the day.” 

After a minute of silence she nodded and turned around to write something on the board when a quiet voice broke through the silence. 

“Do you know how long you will be here?” Everyone but Ms. Jackson could only stare at Chloe in shock as she talked in public for the first time in two weeks.

Ms. Jackson gave Chloe a warm, kind smile. Which was weird to see anyone treating Chloe with anything except disgust or hostility.

“I will be here until your real teacher recovers. That could be tomorrow or in a couple weeks.” Chloe gave a shy smile and nodded.

“Now then if anyone else has any questions?” Again no one said anything. “Alright then.” With that she took role and began the lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

I was beginning to like Ms. Jackson. She actually knew what she was teaching and taught it well. 

And when Alya and Lila would start making too much noise obviously not paying attention, she would call them out. Asking if they had something to share. This shocked everyone because Bustier would usually just try to talk over them not wanting to “aggravate Lila or any of her many health problems”.

But there was still something about her that I didn’t trust about her. Not to mention the many scars that were scattered across her forearms. And there were a lot of them.

It was like you took all the scars both me and Chat Noir had and put them on just her arms! If her arms were that bad how bad was the rest of her body? 

“Marinette,” I didn’t hear Alix whisper to me the first time. “Hey Marinette.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright? When you first saw the sub you went wide eyed and pale faced. Now you have been staring at her with that “I am thinking really hard” face of yours. What’s up?” I opened my mouth to respond but the bell cut me off.

“I’ll tell you at lunch.” I told her as I gathered my things and started to my next class.

“Marinette, Alix, Aly, Chloe and Lila! Could you wait a moment please?” I shared a look with Alix when our names were listed. What’s going on?

When it was just us five left she shut the door and turned to the five of us still in our seats. 

“Would all of you please come down here? I don’t want to have to yell what I want to say.” Once we did as she asked with me and Alix on one side and Lila and Alya one the other with Chloe in the middle. Once we were all in front of her she continued.

“Chloe this part doesn’t concern you so you can sit and wait a second.” We were all confused but Chloe did as told and Miss Jackson turned to us four.

“Now this mainly is directed to you two,” she pointed at Lila and Alya, “but it also includes you,” this time she pointed to me and Alix. Wait, what’s with the charm bracelet. Are those weapons on it?

“I don’t know how you usually act in Ms. Bustiers’ class and what she lets you do. But when I am teaching I expect you to listen and pay attention. I will allow little snips and quick sentences but when you are in your own little world and not even registering what I’m saying that’s when I draw the line.” 

Lila looked shocked that she was actually called out and asked to change. She opened her mouth and I could see some crocodile tears forming. 

“I-I I’m sorry Miss, I-I j-just have t-trouble f-focusing.” At this I expected for Miss Jackson to break and smother Lila in apologies like it seems everyone else does but she shocked me yet again. 

“That is fine Lila, I would be fine with it if it only happened once or twice but when you don’t even act like you're at school? You need to work on that.” I watched as Lila’s eyes flashed with surprise that quickly turned to anger.

“You can’t do that! Do you not know what Lila has to suffer through everyday? How many illnesses and injuries she has to fight? How many medical conditions she has to fight just to be happy?” Once again I expected for Miss Jackson to break at Alta’s outburst but once again she shocked me.

“And what would those be? Ms. Bustier didn’t leave me any notes or papers telling me Lila had any conditions that I needed to know of. And the school didn’t tell me anything either. And from what I saw during class she had no problems ignoring my lesson today. Don’t you think that I would have been notified if there was something I needed to know about one of the students I am teaching?” 

My jaw dropped at this. She is actually arguing against Lila? I have never seen any of the teachers here except Ms Mendeleiv use any common sense when Lila is involved.

“That is all you four may leave.” I walked out of the classroom next to Alix trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming. There was no way this was happening. And looking at Alix, she was thinking the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV

I watched as the four students walked out of the classroom. I was not impressed by the performance the liar put up. People actually fell for that? People were dumber than I gave them credit for.

Well except for three students.Alox, Marinette, and Adrien seemed to be the only ones with more than one collective brain cell. And that other teacher, Mendeleiv? Yeah that’s her name. 

She seemed to be the only one of the staff that didn’t have Lila wrapped around her lying finger. Even the dang principal fell for her tricks.

“Ah... Miss Jackson? Did you need something from me?” Turning to the quiet Chloe I saw her sitting at her normal seat trying to make herself as small as possible. 

“Yes Chloe please come and sit down.” When she did I continued.

“Now before I say anything else I want to tell you this now. If you're not comfortable then you can leave at any time. Understand?” She nodded and I went on.

“I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me. Don’t think that I will judge you for your past mistakes.” That seemed to be the final straw.

“Why are you so kind to me? Everyone either hates me, bullies me, or just avoids me! Why are you treating me any different?” 

“Because I know that you want to make up for your mistakes. Tell me are you the same person four years ago? Are you still that bully that shoots down anyone that doesn't agree with her? Are you still the same angry girl that became Miracle Queen?” She was startled at my questions. Before she started to tear up. 

“No, I’m not that same person, I want to be better, I want to help people but no one trusts me after what I did.” I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder. I was mad about the situation in Paris, but now? I’m downright pissed. 

These kids were only two years younger than me! And they have been suffering through this stupid terrorists’ big game! For most of their teenage years! When she finished crying I let go of her and sat down next to her.

“Well that changes today, know this Chloe. You have someone who is willing to listen and give you a second chance. Here is my address, come here whenever you need to talk.” I gave her a real smile and helped her stand up. She gave me a little smile.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you giving me a second chance?”my smile dropped a bit recalling the memories.

“Because at one point in my life all of my friends, my family, betrayed me because of the lies of another I don’t wish for you, or anyone else to suffer because of someone else’s lies.”

Hearing my words I watched as her face hardened and she gave me some very helpful information. 

“Then you are going to want to keep an eye on Adrien, Alix, and Marinette. Adrien mainly is just dragged around by him and uses him as eye candy. He knows she’s a liar but can’t do anything about it because his father threatens to take him out of school along with other things.” 

I nodded for her to continue. Sounds like the model is being controlled by his father unfairly.

“Alix is one of Lila’s main targets, Lila isn’t as bad on her but Alix still gets severely bullied from her and her herd.”

This was sounding worse and worse by the second and I wasn’t very happy with what I heard next.

“Marinette is Lila’s biggest target. She was the first to point out the holes in Lila’s lies and tried to show people the truth. This earned her the betrayal of most of her friends, who already treated her unfairly. The only one who has stayed by her side is Alix and you already know how that has in turn affected her.”

I was not happy with what I was hearing.

“And your teacher has done nothing about this? Neither of their parents cared? What is going on in this city?” She only shook her head.

“That’s not the worst of it. Not only are the two of them being bullied, I’ve seen them be physically hurt by Lila’s little group due to some lie. And not only are the school staff believing Lila. So are Marinette parents.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with Alix but Marinette's parents have been extremely ignorant of Marinette. These days the only times they really talk to her is when they punish her or are giving her chores.”

I was really not happy now. 

“Thank you Chloe, you have given me a lot to think about. Have a good day.” I walked her to the door, as I opened it I saw a swish of sausage hair turn the corner. 

“No, thank you Ms. Jackson.” I nodded to her and after she left I closed and locked the door. Turning around I walked back to my desk and sat down.

“What do you think, Mist?” Turning to the dolphin Kwami I searched through my bag for the chopped kiwi’s I had bought earlier.

“I don’t know, I guess we are going to have to keep in things for now. Why and how did you become a substitute teacher anyways? From what you’ve told me you haven’t liked teachers in general let alone teaching.” 

I smiled at her question.

“You are absolutely right, I really don’t like most teachers and I never thought I would be teaching. I was originally going to sign up for the bakery Marinette’s parents own. (Which I still might do when I’m done being a substitute.) when I saw just how many Akumas come from this school. I’m starting to think that Lila is the main cause of one but I don’t know for certain.”

She nodded at my explanation, and started going at the kiwis.

“But how did you get in here? Don't you need to go to school or something to be a substitute teacher?”

“Normally yes, but thanks to a little mist, the mythical kind, I managed to get in without any trouble.” Satisfied she went back to her lunch. Summoning a blue slice of pizza, I was about to bite into the blue goodness when my phone went off and right after that I heard some screaming.

Checking my phone, it was the new Akuma app I downloaded. Apparently it was some kind of bird that had perched on the Eiffel Tower. 

I looked out of my window just to see Ladybug and Chat Noir go flying over the school. Huh, they sure got transformed quick. Nodding to Mist who reluctantly left her kiwis, I grabbed my bag (which I actually had my pistol in. My hatchet for now was on my bracelet. And Riptide as always was in my pocket.) And headed out of the door and towards the nearest exit.

As I passed the gym I noted that all of my previous class was in there except Marinette and Adrien. I saw Chloe and Alix in the corner with there eyes sweeping the room. I assumed she was looking for Marinette. 

Once I left the school I walked a couple blocks before ducking into a nearby ally. Once I made sure no one could see me I dissolved into vapor and headed to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve noticed that most of my chapters have been getting pretty long. Should I shorten them? Or are they fine with how they are?
> 
> And a quick thanks to Melodies000 for the kudos!


	12. Peregrine

Perce’s POV

I solidified in the living room and quickly walked over to the balcony. Once I was on it, I looked at the Eiffel Tower. I could see what looked like a giant, ugly, purple, falcon.

For now it was just perched on the side of it. It was roosting and appeared to be waiting for something. Or more likely, someone. 

“Looks like it’s playing the waiting game for now.” As I said this I walked back to my room and grabbed my pair of military binoculars.

“Are you going to transform?” I shook my head at Mist’s question. 

“As much as I would like to help, I can’t yet.” 

“Why not?”

“Because of a couple reasons. First, because of Chaos’s orders. I can’t interfere unless there is no other option for the victory of the to be in our favor.”

“And second, I can’t just appear as the new dolphin hero the day after I move here. That’ll raise too much suspicion, let’s hope that we find out who Hawkmoth is before we have to interfere.” She nodded at my explanation but I could tell she wasn’t happy about it.

“I’m not happy about it either. I don’t want to leave the two of them to fight this alone. But right now the best I can do is try to find the identity of this emotional terrorist and maybe help them with their citizen lives.” I raised the binoculars and spotted the two heroes as they landed on the roof of the building closest to the tower. 

“And the hero’s are here to save the day.” I watched as they talked back and forth pointing every couple minutes towards the giant bird that just cracked open an eye and stared at them. 

“What are they doing?” 

“From the looks of it, trying to figure out what the akumatized object is.” 

“What do you think it is?” Turning my gaze from the two heroes, I really studied the falcon. It looked like a normal falcon. Well except for it being giant, and ugly. And the colors weren’t the best. I mean the purple and black were fine, but pale green? Come on.

I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary though, no decorative jewelry or additions that stood out. 

“I don’t know, I don’t see anything that would work as an akumatized object.” She thought for a second before bringing up something I hadn’t thought of before. 

“Can you have a body part akumatized?” I thought about it for a second and went over Chaos’s presentation he gave me. (And thanks to his blessing I can remember every word that was spoken.) 

“Chaos never said that it has happened before. But that might be it. I can’t see anything that would work besides a body part.” She nodded and I went back to watching the bird. Just in time to see the two heroes trying to do some kind of pinching move. 

“Maybe they see something we don’t.” Mist raised an eyebrow at my words. 

“The heroes are making their move.” I watched, waiting for the falcon to attack. But it never did, it just sat there and watched the heroes. The only thing that moved was its eyes going from one hero to the other.

And then when the heroes were about 20 yards from the base of the tower it moved.

It spread its wings to its full wingspan and let out an ear-piercing screech. Watching the bird something caught my eye. Something shiny was reflecting from the socket where the wing bone met the rest of the body.

“Mist! You were right! The Akuma is in its wing!” My sudden explosion of words spooked the Kwami that she went from sitting on my shoulder to flying (and phasing) through the wall behind me. Once she was back within ear shot I heard her question.

“What do you mean? Why do you say the wing?” I took one last look to inspect the falcon as it went for a dive towards Chat Noir but was interrupted by a flying car making it in the side. (Courtesy of Ladybug)

“It was the wing socket/shoulder (whatever you call it) that gave it away. If you look at the joint you can see that there is a base for a prosthesis to attach.  
That must be why it got akumatized; it probably lost its wing and was depressed at no longer being able to fly.”

“What will you do?” I sighed, I couldn’t do anything right now. 

“There isn’t anything I can do without transforming. And besides, even without the first two reasons, they probably won’t trust me. They will probably think I’m some kind of trick by Hawkmoth.” She sighed at my response with a nod. Then we went back to watching the battle that form this distance looked like figurines being controlled by invisible strings. 

~~~~~~~~~~one hour ago~~~~~~~~

Marinette POV

I sat with Alix and Chloe at lunch. Most people simply ignored Chloe and they usually avoided me and Alix you we kind of just made our own little group. I wouldn’t quite say that Chloe was a friend but I felt like we were getting their.

“So what interested you so much about Miss Jackson to not pay attention in class Marinette?” I turned to Alix and Chloe, after a second I told them about the things I noticed during class. The scars, the charm bracelet with weapon charms, and the way she carries herself. It was like she was relaxed but ready to fight if needed.

“You’re right that is odd, and what about you Chloe? What did she have you stay for?” Chloe jumped a little at Alox’s question. She took a second to respond and by the look in her eye I could tell that she was hesitant to tell us it. 

“She originally told me that she was willing to listen if I needed someone to talk to.” I raised an eyebrow at that and she took a second before starting again.

“And after I yelled/asked her why she was willing to even talk to me she told me this;”

“Because I know that you want to make up for your mistakes. Tell me are you the same person four years ago? Are you still that bully that shoots down anyone that doesn't agree with her? Are you still the same angry girl that became Miracle Queen?” 

I was shocked at this, she knew Chloe was an Akuma? Did the world know what was going on? Why hadn’t they done anything to help us?

Before I could voice any of my questions, Alix asked each of them to Chloe. Chloe didn’t have an answer to any of them though.

“I don’t have an answer to any of those questions. And the thing is that’s not all of it.” I was really interested now.

“When I asked her why she was so against Lila and willing to help us she told me that she was betrayed by her friends and family before and that she didn’t want others to suffer because of a liar's words. 

“What!?” I couldn’t help myself. The happy going Ms. Jackson had gone through something like we were going through? For some reason that really shocked me. 

“I agree with Marinette, just not as loud.” I stuck my tongue out at Alix for that. 

“But why is it surprising that she went through something like what we are going through? How old is she anyways?” Before Chloe could say anything everyone’s phones in the cafeteria went off. It was the Akuma alert.

“I got to go to the bathroom.” I quickly stood up and speed walked to the bathroom, I noticed that Adrien was also quickly walking away but I would have to worry about that later. 

Checking my phone, I read everything that was written. 

“Giant bird, hasn’t moved much, perched on the Eiffel Tower. Alright, let’s do this. Tikki! Spots on!” Once I transformed I jumped out of the window and started swinging towards the Eiffel Tower.

As I was swinging/running there Chat Noir was suddenly next to me running alongside me. 

“You know what it is today Mi’lady?” I did a half shrug at his question.

“Something about a giant bird perched on the Eiffel Tower. You gonna be okay Chat? Or will your allergies get in the way?” He shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile.

“I don’t know, I guess we will have to see how it goes, but I’ll try to do my best to help on other ways if they do affect me.” With that we landed on the roof of the building closest to the tower.

Studying the bird I noticed that besides it’s hideous colors, it looked like a giant falcon which type I couldn’t tell. But it was a falcon.

“Do you see anything that might be the object Chat?” He studied the bird for a minute before shaking his head.

“Nothing that I think would give it away. So what’s the plan LB?” I watched the falcon as it opened one eye and stared at us. 

“We will each come in from opposite sides and we will just have to go from there.” He nodded and grabbed his staff.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” And with that he was off with me right behind him.

The falcon didn’t do anything besides watch us as we tried to flank it. That was until we almost got to the base of the tower. Then it suddenly spread its wings and screeched. And it did not sound good.

While I was trying to not go deaf the falcon suddenly was diving towards me. 

Dodging it I lassoed it around the neck with my yo-yo which probably was not the best idea seeing as how when the falcon started climbing the force just about pulled my arm out of my socket. After it jerked around enough times it managed to shake me lose sending me flying over Chat as he took his standard offensive stance. 

After I landed and swung back to the battle I got there just in time to see Chat get swatted by a wing that pummeled him into the ground. As he tried to sit up he started having a sneezing fit. 

Knowing it had a chance to strike the falcon climbed up into the air a bit before diving down towards Chat who was still sneezing. 

Knowing I could stop it with my yo-yo and didn’t have time to summon my lucky charm I looked around before spotting an abandoned car. Quickly wrapping my yo-yo around it. I pulled and flung it up to intercept the bird.

And thanks to pure luck the car nailed the falcon in the head causing it to veer to the right and crash into the ground.

After a still sneezing Chat with my yo-yo, I pulled him back to me where it was semi safer. 

“You alright Chat?” After another couple sneezes he managed to get it under control.

“Yeah, thanks Mi’lady.”

“No problem kitty. Now we need to find the Akuma before things get out of hand.” Chat grinned at that.

“I think I can be of help there.” I turned to him.

“Explain and quick, that thing is starting to get back up.” Even as I said this the falcon was standing up again and trying to shake the fuzzy ness out of its head.

“On it’s left side where the wing meets the shoulder there is what looks like a base for a prosthetic attachment.” I studied the bird as it spread its wings to take off. Now that I knew where to look, I could see the strange ring that wrapped around the wing where the wing met the shoulder joint.

“That has to be it, and now that I think about it. The falcon has been moving it’s left wing slower and jerkier than the right wing.” 

“Now what? I can destroy it if I get close enough but we have to get it to hold still first.”

“Leave that to me. Lucky charm!” I threw my arm up and caught; a net.

“Well for once this thing is straight forward.” Chat chuckled at my words.

“Yeah, I think that’s because we now have to figure out how to get him down here.” I looked up at the bird that was circling above us.

“We have what it wants so it’ll come down eventually. We just need that to be sooner than later.” 

“Agreed, so how are we going to do it?” I gave Chat a grin.

“Well how do you feel about being bait?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat was currently sitting on top of his extended pole to where he was level with the neighboring buildings. We were trying to highlight the fact that we pretty much had what it wanted just waiting for him. 

I sat on the roof of the building directly behind him. I had the net and was praying that my plan would work.

I was hoping that the falcon wasn’t the brightest and would try to snatch Chat where he would drop right before it could, and then he would try to swat the bird into the building I was bidding on, I would bet it and he would cataclysm it. Simple, I hope.

My earrings gave a beep right as I saw the falcon begin to dive toward Chat. I had five minutes to get this done.

I watched as the falcon got closer and faster every second until it was just a blur. 

It was coming in too fast. Chat wasn’t going to have enough time to do his part.

“Chat! Get out of its way!” He went to jump away but the falcon snatched him before he could.

The falcon spread its wings to start climbing but the tip of his left wing clipped a nearby building sending him spinning into the base of the building I stood on.

I quickly threw the net down and it began to grow until it was big enough to ensnare the falcon. 

In its struggle to get loose, the bird dropped Chat and he managed to crawl his way through one of the holes in the net. 

“You alright Chat?”

“I’m good, let’s get this over with, Cataclysm!” As he summoned the black orb he pushed his palm onto the ring around the bird's wing. 

With a panicked shriek the falcon struggled even more. We watched as the entire wing dissolved into black ash and a little black butterfly flew its way out of the ashes.

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!” After catching and purifying the Akuma I watched it flutter off for a bit before turning to the much smaller falcon still caught in the net that had shrunk down with it.

“Sorry little guy. Let’s get this off of you.” I unwrapped the net from the birds one wing and threw the net up. 

“Miraculous ladybug!” And once again the swarm of ladybugs quickly repaired all the damage done. 

Looking down I watched as the ladybugs swirled around the stump of the falcon's left shoulder. As they fluttered off they left a frame of a bird's wings skeleton. 

I watched with a little bit of guilt as the falcon stared at the frame and pecked at it a couple times. It had been flying again only a couple minutes ago and now? It would never fly again.

“That would explain why it got akumatized.” I turned to Chat and opens my mouth when both of our miraculous beeped. 

“See you tonight?” I was confused for a second before I remembered. We had planned to discuss who was left that we could give a miraculous tonight. 

“Yeah see you tonight, I got to go can you make sure that the falcon finds a safe place?” He nodded and waved as I swung away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien/Chat’s POV

I watched as Ladybug swing off before looking down at what I would guess is a peregrine falcon. 

“Now what should I do with you?” The falcon looked up at me and gave me a very good bird glare. Raising my hands I tried to defend myself.

“Hey I know your mad, you have a right to be, but I’m just doing my job. Now where can I take you where you will be safe?” 

“I can help you with that.” I turned to the new voice and was face to face with Ms. Jackson. 

“You can take care of birds? I thought you were a substitute teacher?” I did a mental cringe at my words. I wasn’t supposed to know that! She raised an eyebrow but didn’t act on what I said.

“I have a friend that can take care of it, maybe even find it a home. If you want I can take him and contact my friend to come get him.” I thought about it for a second before deciding to let her take the falcon.

“Alright, He doesn’t seem to like me much. Thank you for your help ma’m. She smiled and nodded before gently scooping up the bird before turning around and entered the apartment building across the street. 

My ring beeped again and I quickly grabbed my staff and jumped back towards the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette’s POV

I climbed back through the window and jumped down to the floor. 

“Tikki, spots off.” After a quick flash of light, Tikki was hovering in front of me. She opened her mouth to say something before looking over my shoulder and her eyes widened.

Working around I saw Alix and Chloe staring at me with eyes as wide as saucers.

”Aaaaa….hey guys.” I chuckled nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to Demigod_Patron and DiosCleavage for the kudos.


	13. Streak

Marinette POV

“Uhh… hey guys.” I waved while giving them a nervous smile. They both just stared at me in shock.

“I think you broke them Marinette.” I glared at the chuckling Kwami. 

“This isn’t funny Tikki, and besides didn’t you say that we should keep our identities a secret?” 

“No, the now ex-Guardian wanted you to keep your identities a secret.” At some point during our sqable, Alix and Chloe shook themselves out of their shock.

“You know, when you think about it, this really isn’t that surprising.” I was startled at Alix’s words. 

“Yeah, it makes a lot of sense when you think about it.” With both Chloe and Alix saying that it made sense I wasn’t sure if I should be worried, flattered, or both.

“Really am I that obvious about it?” Alix shook her head at my question.

“No you hid it pretty well, the only reason we would have ever known is if you showed us or we found out, today it was the later. And besides, can you name anyone else besides you and Kagami that has dark blue hair?” I nodded at her words. Looking at Chloe I could see that she had tears forming in her eyes and looked like she was deciding if she should stay or run.

“Chloe? Are you okay?” She looked at me and I was startled at the guilt I could see in her eyes.

“Why? Why are you so kind to me? After everything I have done to you on both sides of your life, you still treat me with kindness when you have the most reasons to hate me. Why are you so kind to me?” I smiled and put both of my hands on her shoulders.

“Because I just like Miss Jackson I see that you want to be a better person. Tell me Chloe, are you that same person? Are you the person that bullied me four years ago? Are you the person that became Miracle Queen?” She quickly shook her head at my questions.

“No I’m not, I want to be better, I want to help. But why have you been willing to give me that chance?” I smiled at her.

“Because you're a good Preston Chloe, you kid have a hard time letting it out. That’s the reason I let you keep the Bee miraculous. Not only were you a good hero, but you showed that you were a good person deep down.” She was going to say something but the bell cut her off.

“Here, this is where Chat Noir and I will be having a meeting tonight at 10 o’clock. If you can meet us there.” I quickly scribbled the address down on two parts of paper and handed the pares to them. 

“Now come on, we still have classes.” And with that the three of us walked out and headed to class. And I felt like a load had been taken off of my shoulders, I no longer had to keep this between just me and Tikki now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perce’s POV

After picking up the falcon I walked across the street back to my apartment building. I could feel Chat Noir’s eyes on me until I was through the lobby and in the elevator. I knew that him and Ladybug were suspicious of me. And I guess they do have a couple of reasons.

For one I just showed up at an apartment that had been unoccupied for 5 years. And second, I just came and grabbed the one winged bird that was just akumatized.

Once I was in my apartment I set the for now calm falcon down on the kitchen table and turned on the news. Mist drifted off mumbling about working on a project of hers.

They were in the middle of discussing the akumatized falcon fight. They had taken to calling the Akuma “Peregrine” once they learned what species of falcon it was.

“Well then, after that fight I would assume you're hungry. Do you want anything?” The falcon studied me for a second before slowly nodding its head. 

“So with you being a falcon you eat meat right? Mainly smaller rodents, birds, fish, etc right?” Another slow nod. 

“Alright!” With a clap of my hands I summoned a plate of raw trout. I set in front of him before walking to where I left my phone. 

“You just eat that and sit tight, I need to make a couple calls.” I first called the school and told them that I had a family matter spring up and I might be a bit late. After that I scrolled through my handful of contacts till I found Brent’s.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Brent, it’s Perce, how are you doin?” 

“Hey Se- I mean Perce! I’m doing fine, how are you doin?” I smiled, Brent has always been able to cheer me up no matter what mood I’m in. 

“I’m doing fine. I just had an Akuma attack not too far from my apartment but it was actually a smaller fight today. Only took about twenty minutes.”

“That’s good, but that’s not why you called me is it?” 

“No it’s not. I was wondering if there was a way that I could contact Chaos? I need to talk to him about something.” I heard him take a deep breath and sigh before replying. 

“There is a way. Back at the GoE (*1) headquarters there are two bottoms with his symbol on them. There next to the map on the map wall. The blue one is a “Hey Chaos I need to talk to you about something head over here when you can.”

And the red one is a “Hey Chaos we need you here right this very second, this is a very extremely important problem. I would recommend not pushing that one. Not only will it alert Chaos but it will also send a mental message to all the active guardians to get to the alcove (*2) as soon as possible.”

I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. 

“Thanks Brent, you just saved me a lot of time. Where are you at anyways?” Right after I finished my question I heard what sounded like hissing from the other end of the phone.

“Well turns out that the reports I was investigating are true. Apparently some clear sighted drug lord found some hydra eggs and was experimenting with them. So now I need to dispose of the hydras and this drug lord. And when I finish here I’m headed to Kittery Point in Maine.” 

“Do you need any help with the drug lord?” I was really mad about the things I learned about in Paris and wanted to vent some of that anger out.”

“Nah, already took care of him. Just rounding up the last of the hydras.” 

“Alrighty then, wait, why are you headed to Maine?” He chuckled at that.

“Something about living dinosaurs walking around and the owner of “Raptordyne” being corrupted.” I snorted at that. 

“And neither of the other two couldn’t go on some goose chase?”

“Nope, apparently the roaming draugr rumors are true. So now they're stuck having to take care of that now.” 

“Alright well I’ll let you get back to your snake hunting. Have fun.”

“See yah Perce.” After I hung up I turned to the falcon that was just finishing up the last of the trout. 

“Alrighty then, I need to go meet a guy and I need to take you with me. That alright?” The falcon once again nodded. (How it understood everything I said was beyond me.)

“Hey Mist! I’m headed to the alcove! Wanna come?” Instead of just finding and asking her my question like a normal person, I yelled at her from the other side of the apartment while I searched for my bag.

“No thanks! I’m good here!” I found my bag and turned to pick up the falcon.

“Alright! See you later!” I picked up the falcon and vapor traveled to the alcove almost missing a farewell from Mist.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~

Once we rematerialized I noticed that instead of appearing in the meeting room like I planned, we were on the stone cliff/balcony. Must have some kind of protective wards to keep people from just teleporting in and out. 

After my observations I looked down to the falcon that was calming down after a miniature panic attack. 

“Yeah sorry about that. I should have warned you.” He gave me one of his looks before turning towards the stone arch that led to the rest of the GoE headquarters. 

I looked at the archway noticing that this time it was a smooth wall of stone besides the archways frame stones.

I walked up to it and studied it for a minute before noticing a little bit of the stone was angled up more and was big enough for a hand. 

Putting my hand on it, I felt the stone heat up a bit before the wall inside the arch started shaking and moved in then to the side.

“Neat, extra security. Come on let’s go.” Picking up the falcon I started inside. He kept wiggling around until I let him out from the crook of my arm. He climbed up my arm before he settled in my left shoulder. 

Once I was in the meeting room I walked over to the map and looked at it for a second. The Trident was in Northern Alaska, the Talon was in South America, the feather and the moon/sun symbols were in Northwest Russia. And there was a fifth symbol that I hadn’t noticed before. It was a miniature symbol of a galaxy. It was currently off the map at the top of the wall and had little words next to it saying “offworld”. 

“Neat, now where’s that button…aha.” Finding it I pushed the blue galaxy button. It flowed blue and then did nothing. Not knowing how long this would take I sat down in the chair that I sat in last time. Now that I thought about it. Each chair had a symbol carved into the top of the backboard. 

Mine the trident, Brent’s the talon and so on. After a few minutes the air around Chaos’s chair started to twist and spin when suddenly, Chaos was sitting in his chair with his eyebrow raised to me.

“Persephone how are you?”

“I’m doing fine Mi’lord.” He gave me a mock glare at my response.

“I’m assuming you called me here for more then just to annoy me with name calling?”

“Yes Mi’lord, I actually called you to see if you could help this falcon that was just akumatized.” He raised both eyebrows at my words. Before smiling and looking to the falcon.

“Is that so?” The falcon studied Chaos before giving a slow nod. Chaos chuckled at this.

“You are an intelligent one that’s for sure.” He stuck out his arm that suddenly had a heavy leather glove on it. After a second the falcon moved from my shoulder to Chaos’s forearm.

“Let’s take a look here. Shall we?” After several minutes of inspecting the wing skeleton frame and the stump where the real wing once was.

“Well then, I can easily fix this. However, I have a question for the two of you.” I was getting interested now, and I could tell that the falcon was too. 

“And what would that be Chaos?” He smiled before setting the falcon on the table who then walked back to me and climbed up my arm till he was my shoulder. I might have winced once or twice during the process. (His claws were sharp!)

“Well this falcon you have found is quite extraordinary. Now let me finish before you say anything.” I nodded and leaned back for a longer explanation.

“Now while this falcon you’ve found is just a normal falcon. It seems that he has managed to have the intelligence level of a human. And while he will still and always be a falcon he is capable of communicating should you manage to learn how to speak to him in a two way language.” I was startled by this.

“That makes sense, I have noticed that he has understood everything I have said, in both French and English. And he’s seemed to have a starter gleam In his eye then you would see in a normal falcon. But how is that possible?” He thought for a minute before responding. 

“I think it happened when he was akumatized, maybe when he was Hawk Moth also gave him the raised level of intelligence with the increased size and so on.” I nodded at that, made sense. I was playing with a throwing knife when I remembered something else.

“You said that you had a proposition for us. What is it?” He nodded at my question.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I will give your falcon friend here two options. The first is that I restore his wing to the normal flesh and blood and let him go in the wild. The second is that I give him a stronger, more durable wing, five him a smaller blessing, and he would become a partner of sorts with you. Kind of like your relationship with Mist.” 

I was startled at his proposition. I thought it over before turning to the falcon on my shoulder. 

“I’m up for it, it would be nice to have someone besides me and Mist to travel with for however long I’m a Guardian. What do you think?” He stared at me for a second before nodding his agreement. 

“Very well,” Chaos seemed eager to try this, “I haven’t blessed a bird before so this will be fun. You might want to get a good grip on him though. This might sting a bit.” Then he closed his eyes and started chanting. 

After a couple seconds there was a flash of light around the falcon and when it disappeared I couldn’t help the gasp I gave. 

Where he previously had nothing, was now a gorgeous wing that I could tell by the beautiful shade of silver was made by chaotic silver.

It looked exactly like his right wing. Except of course, one was metal and the other flesh and bone. He also now had a white streak going straight down his right wing and a black one going down his metal one.

“So besides the wing and streak. What else did you give him? And why add the streak?” He seemed almost overjoyed to answer.

“Blessing wise, I gave him the same things I gave you with your blessing. The normal increased strength, eyesight, hearing, memory, knowledge, and speed. As for the streak, I figured it would look nice matching the streak in your hair.”

My hand brushed through the white streak in my hair at its mention. I then eyed the white streak on the falcons wing.

“Makes sense.” He smiled and stood up.

“Before I leave, is there anything else that I can help with?” I thought over what he said for a second before nodding.

“Actually there is, you said that we could communicate beyond him nodding. What is it?” 

“There are two that I could think of, either a mental bond, or you learn how to speak falcon.” I blinked a couple times registering what he said.

“I can learn falcon?” He smiled and nodded. 

“With my blessing you can learn any form of communication, even the ways animals communicate.” I smiled.

“Awesome. And what was that about mental communication?” 

“It’s where the two of you would make some kind of bond where you can send mental messages to each other.” I shared a look with the falcon and knew what we both wanted for now.

“I think for now we will stick with verbal communication. Thank you for your help Lord Chaos.” He stood and gave me a warm smile.

“I’m glad I could help Persephone, and good luck in Paris.” He gave me a nod and in a blink he was gone.

“Now then let’s give you a name. Do you have one?” The falcon shook his head. I then sat and thought while studying him. I wanted to give him a name that would suit him at least a little bit. After a couple minutes I had a name.

“What about “Streak?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: I’m doing “GoE” because I’m tired of typing “Guardians of Earth” every time.
> 
> *2: and I decided I wanted to call the place where the Guardians meet something besides headquarters. And seeing as how it’s in the side of a mountain and “cave” is already used I settled on “alcove”
> 
> And a quick thank you to night_fallz for the kudos!


	14. Gifts and a note

Perce’s POV 

The falcon stared at me and every once in a while would tilt or bob his head while in thought.

After a couple minutes he looked me in the eye and gave his signature slow nod.

“Great! So now that we have a name for you, let’s get back to my place. I’m sure Mist will want to know that we have a new member joining our little group.” The falcon nodded and tried to jump up and fly but ended up just face planting on the table.

“Easy there, that wing is still brand new and you aren’t used to it. You will probably have to relearn how to fly.” He looked down at my words and I could understand why. It was probably frustrating that your main form of travel was taken and given back to you but you first have to relearn it.

“Come on, let’s get going.” I stuck out my arm for him to stand on. He climbed on, but then kept going, he stopped when he was on my shoulder. I winded a bit as his talons dig into my arm and shoulder during his trip.

“We are going to need to reinforce my clothes or something so that you're not constantly pricking me. I don’t need any more scars on my arms.” Streak gave a slow nod and started to preen his feathers. 

Once I was back on the balcony I stopped to make sure that the stone slab was back in place (which it was) before looking at the bird in my shoulder.

“Are you ready to go? Vapor travel is my main way of traveling and you can’t fly yet so you’re stuck.” He gave another slow nod and tightened his grip on my shoulder. 

After wincing again. I dissolved once again and headed back to Paris.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette’s POV

After school had gotten out I was headed towards the main doors. As I turned the corner I could see Chloe and Alix peering around the next corner. Coming up behind them I could hear them whispering to each other.

“What’s going on?” They jumped at my words before Alix quickly clamped her hand on my mouth while Chloe put her finger on her lips in the obvious “shh” motion.

“We might have something that can finally get Lila in trouble.” At Alix’s whispered words I nearly dropped my bag.

“Really?” She nodded and motioned around the corner. I slowly peaked around and wasn’t exactly surprised at what I saw.

Lila from the looks of it was trying to pick the lock to Ms. Jackson’s temporary class room. 

“We think that she’s trying to plant something to get people to think Ms. Jackson hates her or something like that.” I smile at Chloe’s words. I reached for my phone to record it but noticed an important detail that Lila obviously missed.

“And we don’t even need to record her doing it. It’s already on tape.” They both looked confused before looking at the security camera I was pointing at. 

“What lie do you think she will scrounge up this time?” 

“I don’t know, probably something like she was trying to give something back to Miss Jackson or something like that.” I couldn’t help but snicker at Chloe’s response to Alix’s question. 

“I don’t think she will be able to get out of it this time though.” I looked around again just in time to see something that I will never forget. 

Lila had given up trying to pick the lock and was raising a brick to, by the looks of it, smash the window into the class. 

Right before she could swing, Ms. Jackson, Ms. Mendeleiev, and Mr. Damocles came around the opposite corner and could clearly see the lock picks, and Lila about to smash the window of the door to Ms. Jackson’s classroom. 

“Miss Rossi! Just what do you think you're doing?” Lila whirled around and without honking threw the brick at the three adults from being startled. 

As I watched the brick move through the air I was worried that Ms. Jackson was going to get hit by the flying brick. But at the last second, she raised her hand and caught it.

“From the looks of it, not only did she try to harm a teacher, but it looks like she was trying to break into and then destroy school property.” Lila paled more and more at every word Ms. Jackson said. 

“Wait! No! T-that’s n-not What I was d-doing!” It was obvious that Lila knew she was in some serious trouble and she wasn’t going to get out of it easy if she was even able to get out of it.

“Come along Miss Rossi, I believe we will have to be calling your mother about this.” Lila paled even more at this.

“You can’t! As the Italian Ambassador she has an extremely busy schedule!” This seemed to be a good enough reason to let her go for Mr Damocles. How ever before he could excuse her, Ms. Jackson cut in.

“Well then I guess classes are over now aren’t they? I don’t have anywhere to be today, do either of you?” When the other teachers shook their heads she smiled.

“Well then it’s settled! Come along Miss Rossi, we will wait however long is needed for your mother to arrive.” I had to hold my laughing in as I watched Lila give Ms. Jackson the worst glare I have ever seen on her. Mr. Damocles and Ms. Mendeleiev flinched a bit. But Ms. Jackson wasn’t even phased.

Once they left for the principal's office, I shared a look with Alix and Chloe. 

“Well then I guess we don’t have to worry about being attacked on our way home from school. Now come on we have our own meeting to get ready for.” They both nodded and we walked to the bakery. 

When we got there, both of my parents were too busy with customers to worry about something to get mad at me about. I just shrugged and guided the girls up to my room where we would be until the meeting with Chat Noir.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV

I sighed as I walked into my apartment. That meeting sucked. Turns out Lila was lying about her mother being busy. She had picked up at the first ring and was over there in two minutes.

Turns out that Lila has also been lying to her mother about a lot of things. Mainly that the school was canceling days due to Akuma attacks. (Which they only do if it’s a really bad Akuma.)

Lila had tried to lie her way out of it of course. But the only one that she managed to fool was the principal. After we rewatched the footage there was no way she could lie her way out of it. 

Mrs. Rossi to say the least was very unhappy at what her daughter had done. And her mood only got worse the more and more she heard about the lies her daughter had been telling. And let’s just say there was some colorful language thrown around when she found out that Lila got Marinette temporarily expelled. 

Turns out that almost everything that Lila had done, from planting evidence, to bulking, physically abusing Marinette, Alix and Chloe, having Adrien be her arm candy, etc. Has been caught on tape.

There was even footage of her willingly getting akumatized! Her mom looked about ready to kill her at that. She had thanked us for bringing all of that to her attention before escorting her daughter away and by the look on Lila’s face, I knew I probably wouldn’t be teaching her tomorrow.

“Guys! I’m back!” I called to the empty looking apartment. The television was on and had the news playing. But I couldn’t see either of the two other occupants of the apartment. 

“Guys?” I flicked on the lights to the kitchen and gasped at what I saw on the table. 

Besides the falcon and Kwami, there were two beautiful forearm bracers and my trench coat.

I picked up one of the bracers. It seemed to me made from silver metal. (Most likely chaotic silver.) The beaver had what looked to be a falcon wing molded into the bracer. Looking at the other one it had the same mold. 

https://www.deviantart.com/sharpener/art/elven-bracer-207815062

Picking up my trench coat, it felt just a tad heavier then it was before. The shoulders also seemed to have something merged into the shoulders. Almost like shoulder pads. Besides that the only visible difference was that the coat now has a pointed hood on it. (Like the assassins creed hood)

“Well that’s definitely nice, but when did it get here?” I looked to Mist who shrugged and motioned to Streak who picked up a note previously lying next to the coat. 

“I’ll take that. Thank you.” On the top it had my full name, unwrapping it I began to read.

“Dear Persephone;  
I figured that with you now having a falcon traveling with you, you would want something to keep yourself from recovering more scars in your arms. 

The bracers, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, are made from chaotic silver. Besides the wing design, they also have a hidden blade attached to the bottom of it. Just flick your wrist out and the blade will activate”

Picking up the bracer, I flipped it over and there was a smaller device attached to the bottom of it. There was a little hoop attached to a string that led into the blade device. The hoop, I assumed, wrapped around my wrist and I activated the blade by tugging that by flicking my wrist forward. 

/$/ this is the best I could come up with, just go with it./$/ 

Looking at the other bracer I saw that it had the same thing. After inspecting it, I went back to reading the note.

“I know that you can’t walk around with bracers on each arm so I enchanted them to be able to shift into bracelets and like Riptide and all of your charm bracelet weapons, if lost or taken they will return shortly. To shift them just will it to happen and it will. 

Besides the bracers, I have added a few things to your trench coat. Besides the hood, I have also laced the entire coat with chaotic silver, I also took some chaotic silver shoulder pads and merged them into the coats shoulders. So now you can hold Streak on both your arms and shoulders without being hurt.”

And good luck in Paris!  
-Chaos

Once I finished the note I couldn’t help but smile.

“Sweet, not only do I get a new weapon, but I also get an upgraded coat and armor.” I put on my coat and strapped on the bracers. I inspected how they looked on me for a minute before turning to Streak. I held out my arm for him to jump on.

“Let’s try this out, hop on and let’s see how well they hold up.” I already knew that they would work. Chaotic silver is nearly triple the strength of titanium and celestial bronze combined and weighs nearly half the weight of steel. 

Streak jumped into my arm and started to squeeze his feet into my arm. After a shake of my head he tried to dig his talons in. After another shake I motioned for him to hop onto my shoulder.

After repeating the process he hopped back to the table. I couldn’t help my chuckle. 

“Well then I guess you won’t be able to put any more holes in my arms then. Now then, is there anything else that we need to take care of? Otherwise I’m headed to bed.” This time Mist nodded her head. 

“Two things, first I told Streak both of our stories so he knows everything about you that you’ve told me.” I nodded, that was the plan. While I was at work today Mist would explain who we were, what we were doing, and why.

“And the other?” She started gliding towards the window.

“Well I saw both Ladybug and Chat Noir headed to the top of the Eiffel Tower. And I saw the pink and blonde haired girls you teach headed in that direction as well.” I raised an eyebrow as I looked towards the tower. 

“And what? Do you want me to go spy on them? Or are you asking permission to go yourself?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Actually I wanted to ask you something else. Sense it looks like the two hero’s will most likely be having some kind of meeting and will be busy for a bit, could I go and explore some of Paris some more?” After a minute of thinking I shrugged.

“That sounds fine to me, I have already memorized the layout of Paris but it could help if you knew the layout as well. Go on ahead, just be careful and stay out of sight.” 

“Thank you Perce I will be careful, do you want to come Streak?” The falcon looked up from the raw rabbit he was eating. After a slow shake of his head she nodded and flew out of the window and out into the night. 

I looked down at the bracers still on my arms. It took a minute but I managed to get them to change into their bracelet form. Each one was really just a plain silver bracelet. Except for two beads and a wing between them. 

https://i.etsystatic.com/6042005/c/1330/1056/709/497/il/241788/1369358112/il_340x270.1369358112_xwv4.jpg

“Cool,” I turned to Streak. “Now sense it’s just the two of us right now, we might as well practice my falcon speaking.” He gave a small shriek/click sound that I managed to translate to “agreed”. 

I summoned a slice of pizza and a coke and sat down. 

“Now then let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to HuntressofArtemis for the kudos!


	15. Two very different meetings

Marinette POV

I stood on top of the Eiffel Tower waiting for Chat Noir to get here. Chloe and Alix were both here. I asked them to wait in the shadows until I could talk to Chat.

“Hello Mi’lady, how are you this fine evening?” I turned to Chat and took a deep breath.

“Chat,” his face went from laid back and relaxed to serious and worried at my quiet tone and voice.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen?” I shook my head quickly.

“No, nothing bad happened.” 

“But something happened.” I nodded and took another deep breath.

“After the Akuma fight today I went back to the place I transformed and dropped the transformation. I didn’t know at the time, but two people that were looking for my civilian self were there as well and saw me transform.” His eyes widened at my words.

“Is that why you’re so nervous? Are they people you can trust to know your identity?” I was a bit surprised, with how he had always wanted us to share our identities I would have thought he would be mad he didn’t know first. Looks like he’s still surprising me.

“Yes, they are people that I trust to keep my secret. But that is only part of why I’m nervous.” I stopped to let him ask any questions. Instead he just nodded for me to continue.

“After they found out my identity, I talked with them and my Kwami and I came to a decision.” I took another deep breath to steady my racing nerves.

“And I remembered that it was Master Fu that was constantly telling me that we can’t know our identities, not myself or Tikki. So I came to a decision.” At this I looked him in his eyes and watched as understanding dawned in them.

“If you are still willing, I will show you my identity.” He started coughing and leaned on his staff in shock. Once his coughing fit was over he looked back to me.

“Are you certain Mi’lady? Do you truly want to do this?” I nodded and gave him a half smile. 

“Yes Chat, If you're still wanting to know.” He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“Well if I’m going to know your identity then it’s only fair that you know mine as well.” I was surprised at this before raising my hand to stop him from saying anything else.

“Before you say or do anything you need to know that we are not alone.” His eyes widened and he reached for his staff to fight but I stopped him.

“They are not enemies, they are the ones who figured out my identity.” At my words he relaxed and put his staff on his back. I then turned to the corner Alix and Chloe were in. 

“You can come out now.” They both stepped out, Chloe looking at Chat nervously. Said person tensed seeing her and turned to me. Knowing what he was going to say I stopped him.

“Yes I know what she has done in the past. I trust her however because I know and have watched her change. She might as well be a different person. So if you are willing to let them know your identity then you can share it. If not then I understand.” He thought it over a minute before looking at them then back to me.

“If you trust them then I will trust your judgement. I’m still willing to show you, all three of you, my identity.” I smiled at this. 

“At the same time?” He nodded and we both spoke at the same time.

“Tikki, spots off.”

“Plagg, claws in.”

There was ten a flash of red and a flash of green. Once the light dispersed I opened my eyes to meet the green eyes of Adrien Agreste. 

“Adrien!?” 

“Marinette!?”

Once I got over my shock I thought it over and it actually made a lot of sense.

“Know that I think about it, this makes a lot of sense. I’m surprised neither of us realized it sooner.” He laughed at my words.

“I agree, it’s kind of funny that the only two that haven’t been akumatized in our class are the first two heros of Paris.” I winced on the inside remembering having to fight Chat Blanc, that was not fun. 

“The fact that no one has realized this sooner is ridiculous utterly ridiculous.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Chloe’s catchphrase. Adrien and Alix both laughed with me. Adrien then turned back to me.

“So back to the original purpose of this meeting.” I nodded and sat down on some chairs that were “coincidentally” there after the others sat down, I began.

“Alright, so now that all of the identities of the miraculous team except two have been compromised, we need to discuss who we can still trust with a miraculous that hasn’t had their identity compromised.” Chloe looked down in shame at my words. 

“It’s alright Chloe, we don’t blame you for what you did while you were akumatized.” It was Adrien that comforted her. While he did so he put his hand on her knee. 

A couple months ago, I would have been completely jealous and not been able to think straight. But one day it was like I woke up and realized how unhealthy my crush was. Once I was able to wake up and see straight I saw how Adrien was nothing more than a friend to me. 

And I knew that he wasn’t crushing on ladybug anymore either. One night on patrol he told me that he was in a pretty strong relationship with a girl on his civilian side. (Who I now realize is Kagami.)

“He’s right we don’t blame you for what happened. It was no one's fault besides Hawkmoth’s.” At our words she smiled and nodded. 

“Alright so I think we can all agree that no one in our class will work.” They all nodded. 

“Those that have previous miraculous knowledge have had their identities revealed and they all have lost my trust anyways.” All three of them winced at the reminder of the grip Lila had on our class. 

“I would give another to Kagami and Luka but we are already making a huge risk giving you another miraculous so soon after what happened.” As I said this I pointed to Chloe. She was flabbergasted at what I said.

“Wait. You are giving me another miraculous? After what I did?” I shared a look with Adrien and he nodded. 

“Yes Chloe I am.” As I said this I pulled out the bee miraculous from the box I had on my lower back. Handing it out to her I began.

“You already know how to use it and what it is so I won’t do the whole intro.” She looked at me with a thankful smile and a tear forming in her eye. Carefully taking it, she put the comb in her hair. With a flash of yellow light Pollen appeared. 

“It’s good to see you again my queen.” She smiled at Chloe. Chloe returned it and gave a small hug to Pollen against her cheek. 

“Thank you Pollen, I’m so sorry about last time.” After releasing her Pollen smiled again at Chloe.

“It is alright my queen, I understand why you did what you did.” Chloe smiled as well. 

“Just Chloe is fine Pollen. I will earn the right to be called queen.” I smiled hearing that, turning to Alix I could see that she looked nervous and I could tell that she felt a bit out of place. 

“Alix, are you willing to wield a miraculous?” Her eyes widened at my question.

“If you trust me to wield one then I will do my best to use it for good and the better good.” I smiled and pulled a certain pocket watch from the miraculous box.

“Alix Kubdel, this is the miraculous of the rabbit which grants the power of evolution. You will use it for the greater good of Paris and the world. Do you accept this responsibility?” She stared at me wide eyed before replying.

“I accept this responsibility and swear to use it for the good of others.” I smiled and handed it to her. In a flash, Fluff appeared. 

“Hello, I’m Fluff the Kwami of the rabbit miraculous.” Alix nodded and introduced herself. After the two girls were finished getting acquainted with the kwamis they looked back to me and Chat.

“Alright so if there is ever an emergency that we need to call on someone who can we call on. Luka and Kagami are like the very very last resort.” They all sat and thought for a bit before responding.

“What about your mother Marinette?” I turned to Adrien at his question.

“My mom?”

“Yeah, we all know how scary she can be. And we all know she can hold her own in a fight.” I nodded at both points he gave. 

“Your right, so besides my Maman is there anyone else?” After a second Alix’s head suddenly shot up.

“I’m not saying that we should give one to her right now or that we can trust her yet but what about Miss Jackson?” I smiled, if we could trust her then Ms. Jackson would be perfect. 

“Your right, she would do great, we know she at the very least has fast reflexes.” Me, Alix, and Chloe all laughed at the reminder of her very fast catch.

“Wait, why her? I mean I know that she hasn’t fallen for Lila’s lies but why her besides that?” I laughed remembering that Adrien wasn’t able to see Lila being caught red handed. (literally)

After we told him what we saw, he couldn’t stop laughing for a good five minutes at least.

“That’s great! Maybe she will back off of me for at least a day! And maybe we can finally reveal her being a liar to the class. I mean seriously only our class and all but two teachers believe her lies. Why do we get such bad luck?” We laughed again at his words. 

“Because the universe apparently wants us to serve as its entertainment.” Alix’s words caused another round of chuckles to go around.

“Alright back to business.” At my words everyone tried to focus again.

“So now that we have a couple of backups, what will be your hero names?” I directed my question to Alix and Chloe. 

“Bunnyx.” I nodded at Alix’s choice. Turning to Chloe I waited as she thought for another minute.

“Yellow Jacket.” I again nodded and stood up. 

“Alrighty then unless there is anything else I’m ready to head home.” When no one said anything we gave our farewells before transforming and heading our separate ways. I escorted Alix home seeing as how this was her first time amusing a miraculous. 

Once she was home I passed by the Agreste Mansion on my way home. Adrien was looking out his window and I waved as I swung by. After waving I looked to my right seizing movement by the street. Deciding I might as well check it out I dropped in front of the ally I saw movement in. 

After a second nothing moved. Right as I was about to enter and investigate, a cat jumped out from behind a dumpster. 

“Alrighty then.” With that I swung home and went to bed with a goodnight to all of the kwamis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mist’s POV  
/$/weren’t expecting that, were yah?/$/

I watched with held breath as Ladybug stood at the entrance to the ally I was hiding in. 

I knew I was I. Trouble when she started to walk in. Right as she was about to see me a car came out and just about scared me from my hiding place. 

I gave a sigh of relief when Ladybug left. Looking at the cat I noticed that it was already leaving. I shrugged and decided it was time to head back to Perce’s apartment. 

As I flew over the big mansion I noticed that at the top there was a giant butterfly dyed glass window. Against my better judgement, I decided to explore and phased through.

Even though it was dark I was still able to see in the dark thanks to being a Kwami. The most noticeable things about the room were how big it was, there butterfly’s fluttering everywhere, and the glass coffin with a unconscious woman inside against the far wall. 

I was confused at first until I put the pieces together and realized just whose lair I was in. 

“Ah crap.” Right after I said that I could hear two sets of footsteps aproachibg the room. 

I darted into the corner farthest from the window and hopped that whoever it was wouldn’t turn on a light. 

After a couple seconds a man wearing a business suit, glasses, and had blonde hair walked in taking to a woman in another suit, glasses, and black hair with red streaks in it.

“I’m certain Natalie, if I could just akumatize that bakers girl, in certain she would be the one to get me the Ladybug and Cat miraculous.” At the mans words I had no doubt who this man was. 

“Yes sir, but even with Miss Rossi trying it’s still not enough. And now Miss Rossi is compromised at the moment. The blonde man sighed.

“Yes that American supstitute teacher is starting to look like a prick that could grow into a thorn. She might have to be taken care of if she gets any more involved.” I barely held in my snore st that.

Him take care of Perce? Please, she would wipe the floor with him and still be able to take on the entire Greek and Roman gods council. 

“We will keep a close eye on her sir.” It was only then that I noticed the peacock tail pin in the woman’s suit jacket. 

The peacock miraculous! That means that this woman is Mayura! I decided that sense I was here I might as well try to talk to the Kwami of both miraculous if I could. 

“Very well Nathalie. You are dismissed.” With a nod the woman turned and walked away. I watched as the man put a hand on the glass of the coffin next to the woman’s face. 

“Soon Emily, soon we will be a family again. And then Adrien will finally have his mother back.” I felt my eyes widen at this news. Adrien, the model Perce was teaching right now, was the son of the emotional terrorist that had held Paris hostage for 5 years! 

/$/ I know that I’ve changed some things canon wise but for the future ideas I have for the series after this story I need to change ages and such a bit./$/

After another couple minutes the man turned and walked out. I once again disobeyed my better judgement and followed. 

I followed the man through his secret passage and watched as he prepare to go to bed. 

“I will have no need for you tonight Nooroo. You can do what ever for tonight but do not leave the building and avoid Adrien.” Nooroo I assumed is the Kwami of the butterfly miraculous. I waited to see where he was and if I would be able to get a chance to talk to him.

“Thank you master, I will do as you ask.” I watched as a purple Kwami appeared from the opposite corner from me. Besides being purple I could see that he had a swirl on his head and had a pair of butterfly wings on his back.

Once the man fell asleep Nooroo proceeded to fly and phase through the door. Following I phased though just in time to see him turn the corner.

I followed him as he floated through the house until he stopped at a pair of doors. He phased his head through the door and then pulled it out and waited. 

After a second another Kwami phases through the door. It had dark blue skin, red eyes, and the tail and beak of a peacock. 

“Nooroo, how are you?” The peacock Kwami spoke in a way that suggested that they were not in the best help. From what I remembered from Chaos’s presentation, the peacock miraculous was damaged and needed either the grand guardian, all of the other Kwami, a GoE who knew healing magic (the only ones that actually studied magic where Perce and Feather.) or himself. 

“I’m doing fine Duusu, how are you?” The peacock Kwami did a tired shrug. 

“As good as I can get. I don’t know how much longer my miraculous will take Nooroo. Unless it’s fixed and soon, Nathalie will be in the same position that Emily is in.” I knew that if I was going to introduce myself, now as good as any.

“I might be able to help then.” Both of the other Kwami jumped while working to face me.

“Who are you?” Nooroo asked in a hushed yell.

“My name is Mist, I am the Kwami of the dolphin miraculous.” Duusu snorted at that.

“Like you expect us to believe that. Besides Tikki, Plagg, and Fluff, we are the oldest Kwami. And the Chinese’s sorcery never made a dolphin miraculous. Would you like to explain that?” I sighed as she talked. I should have known they wouldn’t trust me right off the bat.

“You have never met me before because my miraculous was made by the sorcerers apprentice. That is why.” Neither of them looked convinced. 

“Yeah right, like we will believe that. You’re probably some illusion that Gabriel made to try and give us hope so he can further break us. What more do you want from us? You have our miraculous, you have our unwilling cooperation, what more do you want?” 

I was getting extremely worried for the two Kwami after hearing Nooroo’s words.

“I am not in anyway asciated with that emotional terrorist. My weirder just arrived in Paris to help Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat him.” This didn’t seem to help at all.

“Yeah right. You will have to try better then that Gabriel, we might be tired and broken but we are not stupid.” This time Duusu spoke. I noticed that they were inching to each side of me so that one was on my right, the other on my left. 

I started to back up until I was in a corner. I normally would have phased through it but I was to busy panicking and trying to think of a way to get them to believe me.

“I know that! That’s why I’m trying to tell you that you won’t have to be here much longer!” I must have said something that broke the camels back because they both started yelling. I could tell what they were saying but not which one was saying it.

“Shut up! We are done with this! Use our miraculous how ever you want! Just let us have what little peace we can get!” 

I knew that this they kept yelling someone was going to hear them.

“Quiet! Please! I just wanted to let you know that you won’t be on your own much longer! If you won’t believe me fine but please let me go!” 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say cause they both said one final thing.

“Shut up you liar! Just let us be!” As Duusu yelled that Nooroo threw in his piece. 

“We won’t have to let a illusion go! You disappear at the slightest touch! Or else you would have phased away!” St his words I realized he was right. I was to late however. 

I saw it coming but was to frozen to doge or block. Duusu threw a punch that hit me in the cheek while Nooroo kicked me in the stomach. 

They both stared in shock at how instead of their hits goin right through me and me disappearing, both hits hit me like being hit by a car. 

With a grunt I flew back into the wall hard enough to put a hole in the stone wall. 

“Y-yo-you-your real?” I could hear the horror in their voices as they spoke. Through the tears of pain I could see them staring at there limbs they hit me with like it grew the head of a snake. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” I’m surprised they heard me as I spoke barely above a whisper. Without another word I phased through the wall and sped back to Perce’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV 

I just finished my little falcon speaking lesson, I cleaned all of my weapons waiting for Mist to return. I normally would have just gone to bed but I felt like something was wrong and wanted to make sure that Mist was okay when she got back. 

Right as I was about to start my cleaning cycle over again I heard crying coming from the living room. 

Sharing a look with Streak I hurried in there to see a crying Kwami rocking herself back and forth on the coffee table.

“Mist! Are you okay? What wrong?” As I held her in my hands I could see that she had a bruise on her cheek and was cradling her stomach like she got hit there hard.

Once she calmed down enough to talk, she took a deep breath and told me everything she could. (Besides the obvious like Hawkmoth and Mayura’s identities or location.) 

Once she was done I was ready to find a way to kill a Kwami. (Or two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be revealing Perce as dolphin miraculous holder either next chapter or the one after that, I haven’t decided on a hero name yet so if you have any ideas I’ll welcome them.
> 
> Also a quick thank you to Ashbrea381 and Onyxalf26 for the kudos!


	16. Confessions and sheep

Nooroo’s POV

I could only stare at my foot. I can’t believe what I’ve done. When the new Kwami appeared I could have sworn that she was nothing more than an illusion by Gabriel or Nathalie to trick me and Duusu. Those thoughts quickly changed after we struck her.

I looked back at the hole in the wall and the multiple cracks surrounding it. What had we done? Why did we do that?

“We messed up Dussu.” She could only nod as her eyes went from her hand to the hole then back to her hand and so on.

“And how did that hole get there Nooroo? Have you been up to something I was not aware of?” I could see Duusu’s eyes widen and could feel my own widen as we whirled around to face two not so happy looking miraculous wielders. I gulped as I tried to get words to form.

“G-Ga-Gabriel.” I could hear Duusu swallow as we faced the two terrorists of Paris. 

“Who were you talking to Doosoo? And don’t even think about lying to us, either of you.” I could only bow my head. Because he wields my miraculous and Nathalie wearing Duusu’s we couldn’t lie even if we wanted to. 

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~  
(1 week later)  
Perce’s POV 

It’s been an interesting week to say the least. The day after Mist found Hawkmoth's identity, two new heroes joined the playing field. And I knew who they were instantly. 

First of all, concerning Bunnyx, who else in Paris has pink hair! And was the same age of Ladybug? If I wasn’t mistaken it was the one and only Alix Kubdel. 

And with Yellow Jacket? That was Chloe no questions asked. Even if they changed her name and costume, they should have either changed her hair or hid it somehow. I’m now just realizing that I recognized both heroes by their hair.

And now that I think about it, there are two students I teach that haven’t been akumatized, and share the same (guestimsted) heights, hair color, and hair style of Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Speaking of the class, today is the last day of me substituting for Ms. Bustier and quite honestly, I am a bit saddened to leave. 

Let me rephrase that. I will miss teaching four of the students in this class. The rest were really just lost sheep now that their Shepard’s gone. Well except maybe one of them. Nino seems to be recovering some brain cells and has been seeing more and more holes in Lila’s lies. 

Speaking of Lila, she’s been gone for the last week since she was caught trying to break into my (temporary) classroom. She was supposed to be returning today and her mother said that she would be coming to make sure that Lila told the actual truth.

I waited outside the door as all the students filed into the room. I told Alix, Chloe, Marinette, and Adrien to sit as far back in the class as possible. I didn’t want to risk them getting attacked if (when) Lila tried to put any blame on them. 

I haven’t moved Nino yet cause I’m still not sure where his loyalties lie. I was broken out of my thoughts when the final bell rang to start classes. Right as I was about to head in, Mrs. Rossi and Lila turned the corner and walked to me. 

“Thank you for coming Mrs Rossi, I know that you are a busy woman so I’ll try to take as little time as possible.” She smiled gratefully at me as Lila glared at me.

“Thank you Miss Jackson, but don’t worry I told the ambossy that I might have to be gone today to take care of some personal matters. So I have all of today to make things right.” I smiled and nodded. It seems like the apple in the Rossi family fell about as far away from the tree as possible.

“Then let’s get started, if you don’t mind, could I have you wait out here for a minute? There are a couple things I need to speak to the class about.” She nodded and sat Lila down on a bench next to the door and stood in the perfect spot where she could grab her if Lila tried to run.

I walked into the classroom and stood at the desk while I waited for them to settle down. The only ones that paid any attention were the four in the back and Nino. Once I cleared my throat they stopped and faced me. 

“Class before we begin there are a couple things that I need to discuss with you. First is that this will be my last day here as Miss Bustier will be returning on Monday next week.” 

The only ones that looked disappointed were the four students that I have taken to calling the “black sheep” so to say. Seeing as how they actually had more than one collective brain cell. And depending on how today goes, Nino might be joining the “black sheep” group. The rest of the class seemed like they were ready to have their teacher that doesn't know how to do her job back.

“Second, I believe Miss Rossi would like to share a couple things with us.” Taking it as their que Mrs. Rossi marched Lila in before taking a step back outing Lila between two not so pleased adults. 

I moved to Ms. Bustier’s desk before sitting down and waited for the crap to hit the fan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette POV

I was confused as to why Ms. Jackson had me, Chloe, Alix, and Adrien sit in the very back until Lila walked in. Then it clicked. It was to protect us incase a classmate decided that we somehow blackmailed Lila to do this or something.

“This is going to be interesting.” I nodded along with the two blondes at Alix’s words. We watched as Lila started having a quiet argument with her mom as she tried to side step around her toward the door.

“How do you think that this is going to end?” They shrugged at my question.

“Probably with Lila accusing you of something.” We all eye rolled at Nino’s words. Wait a second….Nino!?

I could only stare in shock as Nino stood next to the row in front of us. 

“Nino!?” We all said at the same time, he smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. 

“Hey dudes, is it alright if I sit here? I understand if you say no. I haven’t exactly been the best of a friend for any of you recently especially you Marinette. And if you do accept me back I don’t expect you guys to trust me right off the bat. I know that I have to earn that, but I am sorry for how I treated you all and that it took me this long to see through Lila’s lies.” 

I shared a group look with the other three as we had a silent conversation debating it. After a minute I turned back to Nino. 

“Your welcome to sit with us Nino. You haven’t been the best friend recently,” he winced st that though he nodded knowing I was right.

“But you are trying to make it up and you didn’t even do anything out right against us. I know that you have been trying to save your relationship with Alya as well, and your right, it will take time for us to completely trust you again but we are willing to give you the chance.” 

He gave me a huge smile and nodded his thanks. 

“Thank you Marinette, Thank all of you. I will do my best to redeem myself and make it up to you.” With that he sat down and just in time to. Lila finally stopped trying to argue her way out and turned to the class. She took a deep breath and started.

“I have something to tell you all. I have been lying to you about many things. From saving Jagged’s cat to going on all of those trips. I haven’t been telling the truth to you. I just wanted to make friends and be welcomed here and with you.” I could see her forming some crocodile tears as she spoke. I rolled my eyes. Once a liar always a liar it seems.

“I hope that you can forgive me, I just wanted to have a group of friends that could help me feel welcomed and happy.” I could see that most of the class seemed to only hear the last little bit of her mini speech.

“Of course we will forgive you girl! You can come to any of us whenever you need help, we’ll always be willing to help and support you!” I could only stare in shock at Alya when her words finally registered in my mind. 

Did they only hear the last three sentences? Did they not hear her admit to lying to them for years and giving them empty promises that could ruin their lives? What the heck? 

I could see that Adrien, Alix, Chloe, Nino, Ms. Jackson, all shared the same look as me. Even Mrs. Rossi seemed to be thinking the same thing!

“I agree with Alya Lila, we will be willing to help you with whatever you need and I’m sure Marinette would love to help you make up for the school work you missed.”

I could only stare in shock as Ms. Bustier walked into the class. The rest of the class nodded while me and my friends, along with the only intelligent adults in the room looked at her like she grew a second head!

I quickly stood up before anyone else could dump something on me. I could already see Lila giving me a smug grin as she managed to twist things back into her favor. 

“Two things, first, aren’t you supposed to be coming back Monday? And second, why do I need to do it? I already have all the other responsibilities you neglect and leave for me to do. You're the teacher, it’s your job to make sure that she does her required make-up work.” 

The rest of the class glared at me besides my friends and the other two women. 

“Marinette! How could you say that! Lila has been nothing but kind to you! She has tried to be your friend many times yet you decided to bully her! What kind of friend are you!” I glared at Alya. 

“IM THE BULLY!? I’m the one that’s been being bullied by not only Lila! But by all of you! You’ve harassed me, assisted me, destroyed my personal property, and trespassed on my property! And that’s just the top of the list! I could press charges if I wanted to! I have received 3 cracked ribs thanks to you, her, and your little heard of sheep that follow her around! 3!” 

By the end of my rant I was gasping for breath. My friends, Ms. Jackson, and Mrs. Rossi looked impressed while Ms. Bisteir looked disappointed. The rest of the class just glared at me.

“You liar! Lila’s done none of those things! You claim she’s a liar when she is nothing but innocent! And you deserve everything you've gotten for being such a bully!” This time it wasn’t me who stood against Alya’s words. It was Nino.

“No Alya. Marinette has been nothing but kind to everyone. Do you really think that Marinette would do any of the things that Lila has said? I have tried to talk to you about it Alya. I have begged and pleaded for you to think these lies through before you punished someone that did nothing wrong! And if you still won’t when the evidence is right in front of you then I’m afraid we can’t keep going on.”

Alya looked shocked and even a little scared at his words. 

“W-What did you mean by that?”

“I mean that we’re through Alya. If you can’t see the truth when it’s slapping you in the face, then you can keep sinking in your doomed ship. I’m done.” With that he sat down. He looked miserable and I could understand why. Alya seemed like she was the perfect person for Nino, but it seems that that wasn’t meant to be.

“Alright then, if everyone would sit down we can keep going on in a semi-civilized manor. Now first of all, why are you here Miss Bustier? You said you would be back Monday.” At Ms. Jackson’s words everyone that had a seat sat down while Lila and her mother (Who was looking at the main body of the class like they were a bunch of morons. ((Which it seems like they are))) moved to the side of the class. 

“I was going to come back Monday but I decided that sense I was feeling better this morning, I might as well come today. I wasn’t expecting to find you making Lila hear to confess to things she doesn't want to discuss though. It seems I won’t be hiring you again apparently.” 

I was both surprised and saddened at her words. Surprised because I’ve never heard Ms. Bustier say anything so blunt and harsh(except at me) before. And saddened because Ms. Jackson wasn’t only a good (and actually intelligent) person. But she was also a good teacher and had made the lessons fun. I was going to miss her even if it is my last year of school.

Instead of looking sad or offended however. Ms. Jackson smirked and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by everyone’s phone going off with a familiar alarm. 

Akuma


	17. A new hero

Marinette’s POV

I was about ready to panic. My friends and I are still the center of attention for most of the class so none of us could sneak away without being questioned. So one of us was either going to have to reveal our identities or we had to find a way to get out unnoticed.

As the minutes ticked by, it seemed that we had no other choice. One of us would have to do it. Without a second of hesitation, Chloe reached into her purse and put the bee comb in her hair. Right as she was about to talk Ms. Jackson managed to get the class to stop talking and look at her.

“Class! Please calm down. Now I know that some of you will want to either call your parents or head home to make sure that they are safe. So I am giving you permission to head home early. But be careful everyone.” Without a second to waste most of the class were out of the door in the blink of an eye. Ms. Jackson raised an eyebrow seeing that me and my friends hadn’t moved.

“Is there something you wish to discuss with me or Madame Bustier? I know that the four of you have somewhere to be so I won’t keep you waiting.” 

While she talked, she turned her head so that only the four of us could see her face. I was not ready for the wink she sent at us before turning and started talking to Ms. Bustier and the two Rossi’s as she escorted them out of the room.

I stared wide eyed at her back as she walked away. Looking st Adrien I could tell we were thinking the same thing. She knew? How? When did she find out and for how long has she known?

“Sorry dudes but I gotta get home quick.” I had forgotten Nino was there until he spoke up. Adrien gave him a fist bump as all five of us started towards the door. 

“No problem man, we all have to get home quickly. My father has been worse than normal anyways.” Once we exited the school, Nino went a separate way while the four of us rushed to the closest ally. As soon as we were alone, Alix and Chloe instantly started talking at two hundred miles an hour.

“She knows!? How does she know? We haven’t told her anything and she can’t have been in France for more than a month! How did she figure us out!?” I was thinking the same thing but we focus on that right now, we have an Akuma to fight.

“We can worry about it later, we don’t even know for certain if she knows. And if she has, then I think she can keep a secret. And we should be glad that no one has found us out for as long as we have. Especially you Chloe.” 

They all nodded, and I was right. For the past week since Yellow Jacket has appeared, Chloe has said that no one has seemed to even consider that she is the yellow and black heroine. 

“Alright then, let’s go, we have an Akuma to fight.” And with that we were transformed and were off to the Eiffel Tower. Again.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette’s POV 

After a couple minutes we arrived and all gathered on top of the building that held the Andrus place. The Akuma alert app said that the Akuma was last seen moving towards the Eiffel Tower So here we were. 

“Anyone see it?” Everyone shook their heads until Alix saw it.

“There.” She pointed towards the base of the tower. Looking closer I could see a humanoid figure standing at the bottom. They seemed to have either not seen us yet or didn’t care. Either way they haven’t moved yet. 

“Let’s hope this goes quick. Let’s start with plan “compass” for now. Once this is over, meet at my place, we have a lot to discuss.” They all nodded before jumping off and headed to their spots. 

We call it “compass” because we start with everyone coming from a different direction. One from the north, another from the west, and so on. When set up it looked like we were a compass key on a map. With the Akuma in the middle.

The Akuma was facing south so I came at it from the south. With Chat on the north, Bunnyx on the west, and Yellow Jacket on the east.

Once I got close enough I could really study the Akuma. They had paper white skin with sewing stitches across their face arms and hands. She wore a sleeveless, coal black, knee length dress. That had red stitches cross crossing all over the dress.

They had a belt with two portable sewing bags on each hip. They had white pants on and black slacks. When she opened her eyes they were pure white. She had two bead bracelets on each wrist and a bead necklace around her neck. She also looked to be about 7 feet tall. 

“Ladybug, I am seamstress, and in exchange for the miraculous I will have the power to make those that ruin my work and property pay.” 

I felt bad for this girl. She seemed to be like a designer like me. And like me, someone destroyed or ruined her work. It just seems that her anger and sadness got the better of her. 

“Hawkmoth, release her now. We don’t want to fight. If we could understand why you want our miraculous perhaps we could come to an understanding without us giving them up.” 

This was a new tactic we agreed on trying out. We all could see that we were not making any progress fast on stopping this. And we figured if we knew why Hawkmoth wanted our miraculous then we could help him without giving them up. 

We have tried this with the last couple akumas, but this was the first Akuma that hadn’t instantly attacked us once it spotted us.

The familiar purple butterfly appeared on the akumas face before it replied.

“Hawkmoth will not fall for your tricks Ladybug, you had your chance to give them peacefully, now, I will have to take them. 

In a blink of an eye the Akuma had reached into her bags and pulled out two sewing needles the size of my forearm. Without a second thought she flung one at me, the other at Chat Noir. 

Dodging I was about to try and lasso them with my yo-yo when I noticed the red string coming out of the sewing bags and traveling in the path of the needle.

I took a look at the needle I dodged just in time to see it curve and start to circle me. It was trying to wrap the string around me. I jumped out of the quickly diminishing circle when the needle suddenly swerved toward me tryin to hit me. 

“Mi’lady! These needles have a mind of their own!” Hearing Chats’ warning I stole a glance toward him seeing him having a type of duel with the needle. Bowstaff v giant needle. I could also see Yellow Jacket and Bunnyx trading blows with the Akuma. 

I turned my attention back to the needle as I started towards the Akuma. Once I was close enough I yelled out to Bunnyx.

“Bunnyx! Switch!” She nodded and took one last swing at the Akuma with her umbrella. (Who blocked with another needle. This time in her hand like a short sword)

With that we traded and I started trading blows with the Akuma. The Akuma began to back toward the streets. 

Following it, we continued fighting for several minutes. I threw a punch which the Akuma caught leaving their side open which Yellow Jacket threw a lick at. 

In the blink of an eye however, the Akuma blocked YJ’s (*1) kick and held us both at a standstill for a second. Then Seamstress suddenly kicked both YJ and me in some sort of double kick with one leg and sent us both flying into the wall of a nearby building. 

After crashing through the very hard brick wall I layer on the ground for a minute before (very painfully) sitting up. 

“You alright YJ?” When there was no response I looked at her. She was sprawled out in the ground next to me and was bleeding from her head. A bit panicked I shook her and calmed down when she groaned and rolled onto her back. Just unconscious.

I stood up and leaned against the hole in the wall as black spots flooded my vision. Once my vision cleared and I could walk without wanting to die I stumbled back into the street and surveyed the fight. 

Without someone to keep the Akuma busy, Bunnyx and Chat were struggling to fight against both the Akuma and the needles. 

With a pained grunt I threw my yo-yo in the air. 

“Lucky charm!” And after a flash of red and black I caught a little object no bigger than my palm.

“A….dolphin?” Resting in my palm was a little red and black dolphin charm bracelet charm. I was extremely confused, how could a dolphin help with this?

“Ladybug! Look out!” I looked up startled at Chat’s shout. I looked just in time to see one of Seamstress's needles come flying at me.

Before I could move the needle made several quick circles around me and tightened. Trapping me in a net of very strong, red, string. 

“Ladybug!” Seamstress took Chat’s distracted state to quickly wrap him up in string as well making sure to trap his hands to his chest. With both of us unable to move, Yellow Jacket unconscious, and Chat unable to use his Cataclysm, Seamstress put her full attention on Bunnyx. 

Bunnyx lasted for a good minute before she had her feet swept out from under her. Seamstress quickly put her foot on Bunnyx’s chest, pinning her down while kicking her umbrella out of reach and putting one of her “swords” under Bunnyx’s chin. 

“Now then, now that I have you all taken care of, let’s get those miraculous of yours.” Putting the needle not pointed at Bunnyx’s throat. Seamstress waved her hand and both me and Chat were moved toward her and lifted us off the ground so that we were eye level with her. 

“You first Ladybug.” She reaches her hand out towards my ear and no matter how much I struggled, I couldn’t move or fight back. Come on Yellow Jacket! Wake up! 

WOOSH! CHINK!

Right before Seamstress could take out my first earring, a blue blue flew between us cutting the string holding us off the ground. 

With a yelp, Seamstress moved back from us as we were dropped to the ground. I looked at what was previously the blue blue which was now stuck in the pavement of the road. It was….a trident?

“You know, it’s not very nice to take something from someone without asking.” I turned my head toward the new voice and saw a woman wearing a dolphin themed miraculous costume. 

/$/ I really don’t want to describe her costume again so if you want a description then go back to the chapter “welcome to Paris”/$/

She had raven black hair, sea green eyes, and with what little bit of her face I could see she had a pretty good tan.

I was completely shocked. Was this what the lucky charm was talking about? Suddenly the purple butterfly appeared on Seamstress's face. 

“So the dolphin finally surfaces it seems.” This time instead of Seamstress’s voice, it was a man. I watched as the dolphin hero’s eyes narrowed. 

“So that Kwami of yours told you? I would have thought he would have been more willing to keep a secret.” Hawkmoth gave a evil sounding chuckle.

“Oh he fought alright, but as his wielder he had to eventually tell me the truth, it just took a lot of “convincing” to get him to talk. The same with the peacock as well.” The way he said “convincing” told me exactly how he got Nooroo and Duusu to talk. The dolphin hero glared at him with a glare that Chat would later say was worse than mine or Kagami. (Which was saying something)

“I may not be fond of either of those Kwami but if you hurt either of them I will make sure that you know what pain really means.” She held her hand out and the trident that was still stuck in the pavement started to shake before flying back to her hand. 

“Now then, let’s get this over with shall we? I have some other business I need to take care of.” Hawkmoth have one last chuckle before releasing control of the Akuma. 

The Akuma instantly had her needles ready and charged the dolphin. The dolphin just stood there and waited until the Akuma went for an attack. 

The dolphin quickly blocked, then sidestepped and wacked Seamstress with her trident like see had a baseball bat.

It must have been a good hit because Seamstress went flying into the building across the street and plowed right through the concrete wall.

“Well? Are you all kid going to sit there and wait for me to do this? Or are ya gonna help?” Her words managed to shake me, Chat, and Bunnyx out of our shock and we quickly got up and grabbed our respective weapons.

“Before we do anything else, who are you?” The dolphin stopped for a second at my question, before looking up for a second like she was thinking. 

“You can call me “Porpoise” now we can talk later right now we need to take care of this Akuma then I will explain what I can.” 

We all nodded but I caught Chat’s glance first. “Don’t trust her yet” I tried to say. He seemed to get the message and nodded. I was wary due to how Volpina introduced herself. 

We all formed a semi circle around the hole Seamstress was thrown into. There was still a lot of dust floating around and mixed with the dark of the building she was thrown into, I couldn’t see Seamstress. 

Suddenly a needle came flying out of the hole toward me. 

CLANG!

Before I could even blink Porpoise’s trident was in front of my face deflecting the needle. 

As soon as the needle had come flying, Seamstress was right behind it. Porpoise quickly charged to meet her and they locked “blades” again.

“I’ll keep her busy! You find out we’re the Akuma is located!” At her words we all stepped back as they continued to slash, stab, block, and parry. 

“Would say it is either her necklace, belt, or one of her bags.” I thought about what Bunnyx said. Looking at Seamstress I came to a conclusion.

“I think it’s one of the bags. She said that people had ruined her property and she has the whole clothing/stitching theme. So let’s try the bags first.” They both nodded and went on either side. Flanking Seamstress so that she had nowhere to run.

“Porpoise! We think it’s one of her bags!” Porpoise nodded at my words but never took her eyes off of Seamstress. As the dual continued it moved from in front of an ally to the middle of the street. 

We surrounded them and waited for an opening, Chat got the first one. 

“Cataclysm!” With a shout a orb of dark energy formed in his hand. He lunged forward. Hand outstretched.

Seamstress managed to turn just enough that his hand missed the bag he smiled for. Instead his hand hit her belt. 

I watched as her belt crumbled to ash and both bags fell to the ground. Chat quickly picked both up while he jumped away from a very sharp needle. 

Tossing one to me, he ripped the one he held and threw it on the ground. Doing the same I grabbed my yo-yo and waited for a butterfly to fly out. 

When none did I turned back to Seamstress in confusion. She started laughing at our confusion.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy did you? You will have to try harder than that to-“ she was cut off by a blur of blue that sped by her left wrist cutting both of the bracelets on it. 

Once the bracelets hit the ground, a black and purple butterfly fluttered out. I quickly caught the butterfly in my yo-yo. Once I released it I turned to Porpoise. 

“How did you know where the Akuma was?” She smiled while her trident shrank to a miniature version which she then clipped to her hip.

“When you yelled to me that the Akuma was in one of her bags I saw her eyes dart to her bracelets before back to me. I knew then where it actually was. I just had to wait for the right time to act.”

I wanted to ask her more questions but before I could there was a gasp behind us. Turning, I saw that it was the Akuma victim. She had tears forming in her eyes as she hugged her knees.

“I-I was akumatized wasn’t I? Did I hurt anyone? Did..did I kill anyone?” She was horrified to know the truth, I could tell that she wanted to know but at the same time wanted to remain ignorant. 

“Don’t worry, no ones dead, just some scratches and a head bruise in Yellow Jackets case. You should feel honored in a way. You came closer than anyone else in winning against us. You would have gotten them if it wasn’t for Porpoise here.” 

I didn’t think that those were the best words to use but it was too late to stop Chat. The girl took a few calming breaths before turning to Porpoise.

“Thank you for stopping me, thank you all.” I smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder before picking up my discarded lucky charm and tossed it up. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” And the normal swirl of ladybugs swept around and followed our fight path. A couple minutes later Yellow Jacket appeared holding her head.

“Ow that was not pleasant.” She nodded at the girl who was still sitting on the ground.

“Good kick, knocked me out cold.” The girl gave a nervous nod.

“Thank you?” I walked back over to the girl and gave her my hand. Once she took it I helped her up.

“What’s your name? And if you don’t mind me asking, why were you akumatized?” She took a deep breath before replying. 

“My name is Brynli. And I have been wanting to be a fashion designer since I was 6 years old. I was akumatized because a jacket I made was destroyed by who I thought were my closest friends. That jacket was the best thing I have ever made.” 

I felt like this story was very familiar, Then I realized it was almost exactly like my story! Fashion designer? Check. Betrayed by those once thought as friends who then destroyed hard worked on property? Check. 

“Well Brynli, I am sorry that that happened to you. I have had to go through the same thing.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“You have? Your friends betraying you?” I nodded.

“That, and I am also a fashion designer that has had my sketchbooks torn and destroyed by those I once thought of as friends. They also broke into my room and destroyed all of my projects. They did this all because some liar was mad that I wouldn’t bend over and fall into line. While it did hurt at first, I soon realized that if they were willing to do all of that then they weren’t my true friends. I want you to think hard and ponder on this. Were they truly my friends? Think about it and if the answer is no then cut your ties with them best you can.”

She smiled at me and nodded.

“Thank you Ladybug, you’ve given me a lot to think about.” I smiled at her and patted her in the shoulder. 

“Good luck Brynli, I hope you can find the truth.” She smiled again and started walking away. 

“You know, she looks a lot like a mini Miss Jackson.” I couldn’t help the laugh when I heard Chat’s words. But he was right. Brynli has the same tanned skin, dark hair and green eyes as Ms. Jackson. If it wasn’t for the different facial shape, younger age, and no scars, she could be Ms. Jackson’s twin.

“Yeah your right they do look a lot alike.” I then turned to Porpoise who was studying Brynli while she walked away. She looked really mad about something, I think it was whatever she and Hawkmoth were talking about.

“Bunnyx, Yellow Jacket, can you lead our new friend here to our meeting spot? We will meet with you as soon as we recharge.” They both nodded and motioned for Porpoise to follow them.

Motioning to Chat he followed me to a nearby ally, once we were certain we were alone we dropped our transformations. Once Tikki and Plagg were here we fed them their respective snacks. 

“Tikki, did you know there was a dolphin miraculous? I don’t remember master Fu ever mentioning one and the miracle box doesn't have a slot for it either.” She only shook her head. 

“No, me and Plagg were the first Kwami and I don’t ever remember a dolphin miraculous being formed. So either it is new or it’s another volpina.” 

Me and Adrien both winced at the reminder. 

“But it could be something else as well, sugar cube,” I was surprised that Plagg was the one defending the new heroine.

“Why would she not only block multiple attacks directed at the team, but she saved Marinette from getting impaled through the head, and she even stopped the Akuma from taking the miraculous and destroyed the akumatized object. So I say we give her a chance. I’m not saying to trust her yet, but give her a chance.” 

We all stared at Plagg, I was 68% certain that this was a different Plagg from another universe. 

“Adrien? Are you certain this is our Plagg? The one that belongs in this universe?” Adrien could only shrug and shake his head.

“Yeah yeah don’t get used to it. Now I’m ready to go, let’s go find out the story for this dolphin hero.” We quickly transformed and headed to our meeting spot. 

It was just an old factory that no one had been to in years. But it made a perfect place to meet where no one will find us. 

Once we entered I could see Bunnyx standing next to the door and Yellow Jacket in front of the window cutting off either escape route. Porpoise was standing in the far back of the meeting room leaning against the wall, arms crossed across her chest. 

“Now that you’re all here, you ready to begin your interrogation?” When Porpoise spoke she had a sarcastic edge to her “question”. 

Me and Chat walked to the center of the room. Bunnyx and Yellow Jacket flanking is on both sides still blocking the exits. Once all exits were covered o began the questions.

“Yes let’s begin, first of all who are you and how did you get the miraculous you hold?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dolphin miraculous has been revealed! The name “Porpoise” was the first thing that came to mind and it just has stuck. If you have a better idea I’ll take it. 
> 
> Also a thank you to icecreamcookoesketchupfruitplumraspberry for the kudos!


	18. Story time

Perce/Porpoise’s POV

I was now debating if actually letting them question me was a good idea. Not because I was worried about them finding something out of course. It’s just cause I’m SO BORED here. I’ve been standing against this wall for the past ten minutes now.

I stole a glance out of the window where I could see Strak perched on the roof of the building across the street. Ready to dive in if needed.

After another five minutes Ladybug and Chat Noir finally walked in. (They sure took their sweet time) I decided that if they were going to keep me here I might as well try to have a little bit of fun.

“Now that you’re all here, you ready to begin your interrogation?” I didn’t try to hide the sarcasm in my voice. After my life as a demigod and a Guardian they couldn’t do anything that would get me to crack.

Ladybug and Chat Noir walked to the center of the room. The other hero’s flanking them while still covering the exits. They may be young but their not stupid. Oh who am I kidding, they're only like two-maybe three years younger than me.

“Yes let’s begin, first of all who are you and how did you get the miraculous you hold?” I couldn’t help the eye roll that came after Ladybugs question. 

“I have already told you who I am. And as for the dolphin miraculous? It was given to me by one of my teachers.” None of them looked happy at either of my answers. 

“We already know your hero name, what is your real name? And who is the teacher that gave you the miraculous?” I just shook my head.

“Look bug, I am here to help you fight this psychopath terrorist you have here. And unless you all are willing to share your identities with me, I’m not sharing mine. And for my teacher? Well he doesn't wish for his name to be given.” 

My answers just seemed to make her mad.

“How are we supposed to trust you if we don’t know your identity? How can we know you're not an Akuma like Volpina?” I couldn’t help myself at that. I started laughing so hard my sides ached. Once I was done I turned back to the quickly reddening face hero’s.

“Ah man thanks for that, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time. Anyways, going by your logic, how can I trust you if I don’t know your identities? How can Paris trust you if it’s citizens don’t know your identity. As for being an Akuma, why would I interfere if Seamstress literally had her hand on your ear?”

“And don’t even think about comparing me to Volpina. That girl was sloppy and stupid.” Ladybug’s face lost some of the red color it had been growing. 

“Even if you are telling the truth, why have you waited for so long to help us? We could have really used your help a few months ago. Maybe then Master Fu would still be here.” I winced at that part. 

“Okay I do have an explanation of why I wasn’t here for that. However before we continue, you might want to go get the turtle Kwami, he will be able to back up my tale I’m about to share.” 

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed along with the other heroes. They formed a little circle like sport players do. Every couple seconds one of them would stick their head up and look at me. Which reminded me a lot of the cartoons I would watch as a kid. 

Once they broke the circle, Ladybug took one last look at me before leaving. I started playing with a rock I found on the ground to deal with my ADHD while we waited.

“I have a question.” I looked up from the interesting rock and met the eyes of Bunnyx.

“Shoot” 

“When you were having your quick conversation with Hawkmoth, he was talking like he knew about you. Why is that?” She gave me a smug grin as if she just asked me something I couldn’t lie my way out of (Which I could if I wanted to) but I decided to tell the truth.

“That’s my fault actually. Not long after I got here in Paris, I let my Kwami explore the streets one night. They by accident found the lair of Hawkmoth.” I smirked at the widened eyes I saw.

“She decided that she would try to tell the two hostage kwamis that help was coming and it wouldn’t be long. Unfortunately they thought she was a trick by Hawkmoth and made enough noise to wake up both Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

“My Kwami got away before they saw her. But I’m assuming that they interrogated the information out of one or both of the kwamis.” A couple minutes after I finished my tale, Ladybug came back. This time wearing a turtle bracelet and had a green Kwami floating by her head.

“I miss anything?” Once they filled her in she turned to me.

“And you can’t tell us his location I’m assuming?” I shook my head. 

“Well that’s convenient. I assume that you can’t tell u-“ 

“You didn’t let me finish.” I almost laughed at the startled look she took on. So you can cut others off but you can’t handle it yourself? Weird.

“While I can’t tell you where he is, if I can find a loop hole in these stupid rules, then I can then show you. Or we find out a different way, whichever comes first. Now then, now that Wayzz is here, we can continue.” 

The turtle Kwami studied me with a curious expression and I could tell that he was trying to figure out something about me.

“Why did you call for my presence?” I smiled.

“Because you can back up my story.” He nodded and sat on Ladybug's shoulder. I then turned to the spotted heroine.

“You asked me why I haven’t interfered sooner, correct?” She nodded and I continued.

“Well that’s because I didn’t even know what was going on here until a half a month ago.” They all looked surprised.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for the magic of the miraculous and the mayor's hiding attempts, the whole world would know what was going on. And the justice league and the UN would be here faster than you can say miraculous.”

They all winced and I could understand why. Fighting say, akumatized Wonder Woman would be terrible.

“Why didn’t you help as soon as you found out?” I looked at Yellow Jacket who had been quiet the whole time before.

“Besides getting here only a week ago? My teacher, when he gave me the miraculous, said that I could only interfere if there was no other option for success. As you know, that time came today.”

“How did you find out? If our situation is covered enough no one has noticed, how have you noticed?” I nodded to the Ladybug at her question.

“Good question spots, I’ll tell ya. This is also where Wayzz comes in as well.” The Kwami perked up at his name.

“So however long ago it was, the Guardians temple was destroyed right?” They all nodded.

“Well as you know, one young Wang Fu emerged from the Now ruined order as the grand guardian and the watcher of the miracle box. While he was trying to recover and figure out what to do now. He was found by a young man. The young man offered him food and shelter however long he needed it.”

“Fu stayed with the young man for a couple months. And once he was able to get back on his own feet he decided he needed to move on and leave. Before he left though, the young man gave him a token and told him this:”

“If you ever need help again, just toss this token to the ground and say these words: “I need the help like what was offered before” and it will send me a distress signal and I will know you need help. Be wary though, it can only be used once.” 

And three months ago, my teacher received a distress signal from a token he had given to someone he had helped many years ago. Once he received the signal, he quickly found where Fu was, and did some digging. He then gave me the dolphin miraculous and asked me to come and help you here.” 

I looked to the Turtle Kwami that was lost in thought (and shock) on Ladybug’s shoulder. 

“That’s why I requested for Wayzz to be here. He can back up my story and show that I’m really here to help.” 

Everyone turned to the Kwami, Hearing his name he shook himself out of his thoughts. 

“She’s telling the truth, that’s almost exactly what happened. I thought that the man was either dead or had forgotten but now. Now I know that he is still willing to help.” 

With Wayzz’s words, what tension was in the heroes bodies released. I checked the clock on the wall. (Don’t know why that’s there but ok.) 

“Now if you don’t have any more questions, I have to be going.” When no one stopped me I walked out and quickly vapor traveled once they couldn’t see me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette’s POV 

Once Porpoise left I rubbed my eyes. I was too tired for this and didn’t have the required brain power to focus. 

“Come on, we can talk more at my house with all the Kwami.” Everyone nodded as we quickly traveled to the bakery. 

As to not arouse suspicion, we dropped our transformations in a nearby ally before walking inside.

When we walked in I could see my Maman working the counter and could hear Papa in the kitchen.

“Marinette! I need you to take over for a second, we have a temporary hire coming for an interview soon and I need to get the office ready.” 

I nodded and swapped with Maman as my friends all sat at a table against the far wall. 

The “office” was nothing more than a little off side room that we just put a doorway in and made it the bakery office. We mainly just used it for orders, addresses for deliveries and every once in a while an interview. 

Usually right before the school year ends the bakery will hire one or two more extra hands due to more tourists coming to France. And with there only being one month left in the school year, it made sense.

After ten minutes it had just turned to five o’clock and a person walked into the bakery. I turned to greet them and was shocked at who I saw. 

Ms. Jackson was standing in the doorway and had yet to look inside. She was looking at something behind her.

I couldn’t see exactly what it was but it looked like a tall figure wearing a trench coat wrapped around then and had a hat shadowing their face so I couldn’t see it. 

What really put me on edge was the baseball bat they were holding, no, a golf club, no, a club, now a bat again. What was that?

The figure ducked into an alley and I lost sight of him. Ms. Jackson stopped looking outside and turned into the bakery, shutting the door behind her.

“Hello Marinette, I didn’t know you worked here. I’m here for the temporary hire interview. Is the offer still available?


	19. Another Guardian in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “*H*” is the language of the Guardians of Earth or “LoGoE” for short.
> 
> “H” is normal French/English whichever.

Marinette’s POV

I stared at her for a couple more seconds before shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

“Yeah! My Maman is just clearing the office for your interview. This way.” There was no one else at the bakery besides my friends so I led her down the little hall to the door.

“I’m going to make the bold guess and guess you live here?” I nodded at her question.

“Yep, my Maman and Papa own the bakery and we live in the upper floors. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here for an interview aren’t you a substitute teacher?” 

She shrugged in the “who knows kind of way”.

“The substitute teacher job was just a way for me to get my foot in the door while I first settled in Paris. The reason why I’m interviewing here is because thanks to Lila and Madame Bustier, I have now been banned from working in any school buildings in France.”

I stopped at her words causing her to nearly run into me.

“What! Why? Why did they do that?” She gave another shrug.

“Probably because I didn’t roll over and join the herd of sheep that is the school staff and most of your class. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lila spun some lie about me to help get rid of me.”

“So you know? You know she’s a liar?” She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

“Yes, I would have thought just about anyone could see through her lies but apparently not. Seems like some people just don’t have more than one collective brain cell.”

The way she talked made it sound like she was speaking from more than just watching it happen.

“Why do you talk like you know from experience?” 

“That’s because I do. When I lived in America I spent most of my time at a summer camp I worked at. Most of my friends and family lived/worked there and I thought I could trust them with anything. But two liars came by and I don’t know what I did to them but they made sure to tell as many lies as possible about me.”

“I thought that I wouldn’t have to worry about anything thinking that they would stand by my side. But one by one they all left me, bullied me, and eventually it wasn’t safe for me to stay there anymore so I left. And I have been exploring the world ever since.”

Right as she finished her story we came up to the door for the office. I gave a short quick knock.

“Maman? The partial worker is here for the interview.” She gave me a nod and sat down behind the desk.

“Thank you Marinette, send them in please.” I nodded at Ms. Jackson before going back to the lobby and walked over to my friends.

“Why is Ms. Jackson here? Isn’t she a substitute teacher?” After Chloe asked her question I sat down and told them everything that she told me and none of them looked happy.

“Of course Lila would make sure the one person that helped us couldn’t come back.” I just nodded at Alix’s words.

A minute later Kagami walked in and joined us. A little bit later after that, Nino joined us as well. We had to talk Kagami down from killing him. After we explained what he did she was willing to have him with us.

20 minutes later, Maman and Ms. Jackson came out from the office and were talking in hushed whispers. 

At first I didn’t understand what they were saying due to distance. But now I didn’t understand what they were saying due to them talking in a different language. 

They stopped behind the counter before they both nodded and Maman walked over to me. 

“Marinette, Ms. Jackson here will be helping around the counter for a few months, so if you want you can take a break from helping in the bakery.” 

I smiled and nodded my thanks to Ms. Jackson. She returned both. 

“ I would like that thank you Ms. Jackson.” I normally would be more willing to help in the bakery but with Akuma’s getting worse everyday I needed to focus more on the ladybug part of my life.

“Please, just Perce. I only go by formal titles when I have to.” 

“Perce?” It was actually Kagami who asked the question. Ms. Jackson smiled and nodded.

“It’s short for Persephone. I used to go by Seph but those scars are still too fresh right now.” 

Kagami nodded and didn’t ask any further questions. (Which Ms. Jackson- I mean Perce looked relieved about.)

The next half hour went by with my friends and I just sitting around and talking while snacking on baked goods. Any customers that came in where helped my Perce and sent in their way. 

I also notice that Perce and Maman seemed to know something only the two of them knew. I was really curious anout it. Also what was that language that they were speaking in?

“Uh oh.” I looked to Adrien at his words. I raised my eyebrow and he just pointed out the window looking out side I could see the entire remainder of our class marching towards the bakery. Lila and Alya in the lead.

Perce also seemed to notice ten and our reactions because she quickly acted. 

“All of you upstairs right now. I don’t want them to try anything knowing that you're here.” We all quickly went upstairs but all listened at the top of the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV 

After shooting the teenagers upstairs I quickly walked back to the counter and waited for the storm that was about to come. 

Tom gave me a questioning look as he started to come towards me. I quickly waved him back towards the kitchen while motioning towards the door.

After seeing who was coming he nodded and went back in saying something to Sabine who proceeded to pick up a very heavy looking rolling pin.

I turned back to the door as the bell rang and a bunch of angry looking teens stormed in. Well a bunch of angry teens and a “crying” Lila. 

“Where is she?!” I was expecting some yelling but not screeching in the top of your lungs yelling. 

“Who?” None of them have actually looked at me yet besides Lila whose eyes quickly widened seeing me.

“That bully Marintte!” 

“She is not here at the moment, but if you need something I can help you along with either of her parents.” At that both of the Dupain-Chengs walked out of the kitchen. Sabine stashing the rolling pin under the counter before any of them could see it.

Alya finally stopped searching the room and actually looked at me.

“You! What are you doing here! Not only do you have to torment Lila at school but now that she put you in your place you go and join her bully! What’s wrong with you!” Sabine took that moment to cut in.

“Is there a reason you are here? You haven’t even been here for five minutes and you have already insulted my daughter, disturbed the peace of a workplace, insulted and yelled at one of my employees, and you have been bullying my daughter for the past couple years. So why are you here?” 

Lila decided that she needed to turn the waterworks up higher and started full out balling. 

“We d-don’t mean t-to cause a-ny t-trouble, we just w-wanted to find out why M-Marinette is so determined to bully me. She just barely pushed m-me down the s-school steps after the a-Akuma.” 

She kept crying and the rest of her sheep seemed to regain their fire and started throwing around insults and curses about Marinette. I knew that I had to get them out of here soon before Sabine or Tom did something. 

“How could Marinette have pushed you down the stairs if she went home immediately during the Akuma? She has been here all day, she only left 10 minutes ago with some of her friends. And she couldn’t have done it on the way home because I was with you and your mother until you got in your car to go home. So how does that work?”

Lila’s smug look dropped at the evidence I gave them. I stole a glance at the two bakers while she tried to think of some new lie. 

Both bakers had extremely pissed faces and were only growing more and more pissed the longer they were here. Turning back to the class I knew it was time for them to leave.

“Now then unless you have some other lie you want to try to spin, it’s time for you to leave. And if you don’t do so you will be removed by force.” None of them looked happy about having to leave. I saw Kim crack his neck and knuckles as if he were about to do a boxing match.

“You can’t order us around! You're not the owner of this bakery!” Alya smiled like she just won the lottery. Sabine pulled out the rolling pin from under the counter and Tom rolled his shoulders. 

“She may not be the owner but she is an employee and has the authority to ask people to leave bakery grounds. And she is right, if you do not leave right this instance you will be removed by force.” 

Sabine raises up the rolling pin, enforcing her words and scaring them enough that they started backing out. 

“Come on guys, you're not scared are you? We could easily take them! And we aren’t leaving until Marinette pays for what she did!” I actually couldn’t believe Kim just said that. Sabine suddenly had a very scary smirk and started towards them but I put my hand on her shoulder. 

I shook my head before I started walking towards Kim who put himself in a very rough boxers stance. I stopped when I was about 4 feet away from him. Folding my arms, I asked him one more time to leave. He smirked and raised his fists to be level to his eyes.

“Oh please, I can take you. I’m not scared to hit a girl.” By this point the rest of the class was either outside and watching through the big glass window or were standing in the doorway. 

“Alright then, if you're so certain about that then come and hit me. If you can land one solid punch in me. I will bring Marinette here.” He smiled and charged at me, throwing a very sloppy punch. 

I moved my face just enough that his fist went flying by my face. (I quickly grabbed his wrist and proceeded to throw the boy over my shoulder. 

He landed in his back and just laid there gasping for breath. Seriously! This was the kid who was King Monkey? I know he wasn’t a hero for very long but one would think that he would at least be able to throw a good punch.

I looked at the rest of the class that was currently starring with their jaws down.

“Anyone else want to try their luck? Or are you going to leave?” They all quickly stormed out besides Ivan who grabbed Kim’s arms and dragged him out. 

Once they all left I nodded to Sabine and Tom who smiled and thanked me. Marinette and her friends came down stairs looking at me like I just grew a second head. I suppose that is reasonable when you watch your once substitute teacher throw one of your classmates over their shoulder. 

Before I could say anything, my watch went off marking it to be six o’clock. Which meant my shift is over for the day. 

I gave my farewells to the two adults and group of teens before leaving and heading back to my apartment. As I walked, my mind wandered back to my conversation with Sabine.

~~~~~~~~~~two hours ago~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV

After talking with Marinette I walked into the office that Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was waiting in. I sat down and the interview began. 

It was a pretty normal interview, her asking my past experiences and past jobs, etc. 

But throughout the interview, I couldn’t help but feel like I have seen her picture before. Right as the interview wrapped up it hit me. 

Her picture is on the wall of past Guardians of Earth! As we stood to exit the office I decided to take a risk.

“*You are a retired Guardian.*” It wasn’t a question. I knew that she would understand me if she was a retired Guardian. 

Even if you retire from the Guardians of Earth you keep your strengths and skills that you have learned during your time as a Guardian. And the language of the Guardians of Earth was something that came with the blessing.

Sabine seemed a bit startled before responding back in the same language. Confirming my suspicions. 

“*I knew I sensed something different about you. *” 

“*From your powers?*” She shook her head at my question.

“*I was never blessed with any powers, I just received the strengthened skills, senses, and memory.*” 

“*I’m guessing you left when you met your husband?*” She nodded.

“*Yes I left when I met Tom, but enough about me. Why are you in Paris?*” 

“*I'm here because Chaos decided I was the one best suited for helping in Paris.*” She didn’t say anything for a minute.

“*Would I be right in assuming you are the dolphin hero?*” I smiled and nodded.

“*I am. And I’m guessing you know about your daughter's side job?*” She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

“*I do, while she has done a good job at hiding it. I figured it out after the hero's day incident. Tom has figured it out as well. Will you reveal yourself to her?*” 

I shook my head at her question. 

“*Chaos has said that I can only reveal my identity if it is absolutely necessary. That’s why I took so long to reveal the existence of a dolphin hero. So the only way she can know is if she figures it out herself or if there is no other way.*” 

She nodded at my explanation as we emerged from the hallway and stopped behind the counter. 

“*Do you have an idea for Hawkmoths identity?*” I nodded at her question. 

“*I do, I suspect he is Gabriel Agreste.*” Instead of surprise, she nodded while looking at Adrien with a sad look.

“*That's who I have narrowed him down to. He is the only one in Paris that could possibly be Hawkmoth.*” 

It didn’t surprise me that she had done her own research as well. Just cause she is no longer a Guardian doesn’t mean she can’t still help her home.

I could see Marinette and her friends eyeing us in wonder, curiosity, and suspicion so I swapped back to French.

“We will have to wait and watch for now. But when the time comes I will be there to help them.” 

“Thank you, and I’m sorry for what you had to lose to become a Guardian.” I gave her a smile of thanks for her thank you and apology. 

Every Guardian has suffered I one way or another before they have become a Guardian. It’s not a requirement but it seems like all the ones that become Guardians end up suffering in some way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I shook myself out of my thoughts when I noted I was standing in my living room.

I walked to the kitchen and summoned some dinner for me, Streak, and Mist. 

As I ate I couldn’t help but get the feeling that things were about to change. 

Hopefully that change would end with Hawkmoth’s reign of terror coming to an end.


	20. Who is that?

Perce’s POV 

It is the third day of me working at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Things have been going pretty good. I’ve learned how to bake, I have talked more with Sabine and learned more about her. And I have only had to chase out Marinette’s class twice.

It was the lunch rush so everyone was busy in the bakery. I had just sent the last customer out with their treat when Marinette and her friends came in.

“Hey Marinette! How’s school been?” She smiled and waved.

“Hi Perce! School had been good enough, just avoiding Lila and her herd of sheep as usual.” I gave a small laugh and gave them their respective lunches they ordered.

As they all sat down and started eating I looked out the window and once again saw a cyclops standing on the other side of the street. He has been standing there ever since I began working here. 

He hasn’t followed me home or entered the bakery though. He just stands there every day and watches me through the window. 

Because I had been too busy focusing on the cyclops and my thoughts, I didn’t hear Sabine calling my name until she put her hand on my shoulder. 

“Perce! Are you alright?” I nodded and looked back out the window. Following my gaze she saw the man as well.

“How long have they been standing there?” This time she spoke in a whisper so that only me and Tom (Who came from the kitchen at his wife's sudden quietness.) could hear her.

“Three days now. He is always there when I arrive and still there when I leave. If I had to guess I would say they’re a cyclops.” 

“Will you need help?” I shook my head and grabbed my phone. 

“I’ll see what he wants. Just make sure that none of them follow. And maybe stand somewhere that the Kwami won’t be able to leave.” They both nodded and Tom went and stood by the window that the teens were eating at.

The teens, (having noticed my blanking out and our whispers) were sharing glances and kept looking down at pockets and bags. (Seriously you couldn’t make it more obvious that you had something to hide that was listening in)

“I just need to make a quick call and then I’ll be back.” This time I spoke loud enough so that the teens could hear as well. 

“Take your time Perce. The lunch rush is over.” I nodded at Sabine before jogging across the street. 

Seeing me coming to him, the cyclops turned and walked for a couple blocks before turning the corner and ducking into an alley.

Right before I walked in I summoned a throwing knife and my phone suddenly buzzed. 

I checked it seeing it was Sabine texting me.

“Marinette and her friends left. They said they were headed back to school but turned the way you went, I believe they are trying to tail you.” 

I stole a glance behind me and saw a “hidden” group of teenagers trying to follow me without being seen. 

I sent a quick thanks for the help to Sabine before pocketing my phone, summoning my throwing knife and ducking into the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette’s POV 

As my friends and I sat around the table eating I noticed Perce staring out of the window at something. 

I looked out the window and saw the same man from two days ago standing across the street. This time he was holding anything though. He just stood there with his arms crossed. 

“Marinette! Are you alright?” I shook myself out of my stupor with Adrien shaking my shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just that that man is still there.” I pointed out the window to the man. The rest of my group looked before Chloe asked the question we all thought. 

“Do you think he knows about the miraculous?” I shrugged, still stuffing the man.

“Not sure, but we have to be careful from now on. We can’t risk losing anymore.” I nodded at Ninos words.

“He’s right we just have to keep our guard up.” The others nodded and continued their previous conversations.

I thought back two days ago. After Perce had left for the day we went up to my room and after some debate we gave Nino and Kagami the miraculous they had previously used.

They haven’t gone public yet, they were just the big back ups for now. Right now the public only knew about Ladybug, Chat Noir, Yellow Jacket, Bunnyx, and Porpoise.

After another couple minutes I saw Maman shaking Perce’s shoulder and then getting in a whispered conversation.

I got everyone else's attention before motioning to the three adults having a hushed conversation behind the counter.

“What are they talking about?” I shrugged to Alix. 

“I don’t know, even with the improved shearing I can’t make it out.” Before she could reply, Papa starred towards the front window looking out. 

I looked down at Tikki. With Papa standing there none of the Kwami could leave without being spotted. 

“I just need to make a quick call and then I’ll be back.” I watched as Perce grabbed her phone and walked out the door. Maman said something as she left.

We watched as the man started walking away with Perce following. I shared a look with my friends before I stood up.

“Sorry Maman, but we need to be headed back to school.” Which was a lie. We still had 15 minutes left of lunch break. 

Maman nodded but looked like she knew what we were up too. She walked over to Papa and said something which he nodded to and they both walked into the kitchen.

Not wasting a second, we all spilled out of the door and looked down the street just in time to see Perce turn the corner.

We followed her for a couple blocks before she stopped at the entrance to an alley. 

She stopped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looked at it for a second. She looked over her shoulder towards us but didn’t seem to see us. 

She pocketed her phone before ducking into the alley. I stopped my friends from following. Instead I pointed to the roof of one of the buildings overlooking it.

We climbed up the fire escape before looking over the edge of the roof. We could see the man and Perce were talking. 

They weren’t whispering but due to our height I couldn’t hear everything they were saying. 

It also sounded like they were almost done with the conversation as well.

“Tell your master……….I won’t get involved………..they can fight their own……….” She said some more but I couldn’t understand it. Her words however seemed to make the man mad and he started yelling loud enough for us to hear.

“Don’t you want revenge!? They betrayed you and most of them even tried to kill you! We can give you that revenge! You can right the wrongs they did against you!” 

I was severely confused. Perce had told me and Chloe that she was betrayed but not that they tried to kill her! And who was this man? And how could he give her that revenge?

Perce didn’t look pleased with the man as she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“I will not……….can go ahead and ...…...don’t care…..” Again Perce talked too quiet for us to hear but it was obvious that it wasn’t the nicest.

“WHY YOU LITTLE-“ the man was cut off from his yelling by Perce raising her arm. Palm facing toward the sky.

The man flinched and quickly quieted down. Perce said something else before turning around and walking back to the bakery.

I shared a look with my friends and I could see that they were as confused as I was. Even the kwamis didn’t know what was going on. 

I checked my phone for the time and saw that we had five minutes left to get to school. I told them we could talk later before we all sprinted to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perce’s POV

Once I walked back into the bakery I found the lobby and kitchen deserted. I started looking around for Tom and Sabine but couldn’t find either of them. 

Giving up I walked back to the counter and just stood there waiting for my shift to end.

I wish that Mist was here for me to talk to but both her and Streak didn’t want to leave the apartment for some reason so I let her stay.

With nothing better to do, I went over my conversation with the cyclops.

*flashback 30 minutes*

I ducked into the alley and raised my arm ready to throw my knife at the slightest moment. 

The cyclops quickly raised his hands to show he was unarmed. 

“Wait! I am only here to deliver a message!” I stopped before I put the knife back on my bracelet.

“Alright. Talk. And quickly.” He nodded before he started.

“I am here as a messenger for my master. He had a proposition for you he believes you will like.” I nodded for him to continue.

“My master wants to attack the Greeks and Romans. Once they have gotten rid of them, they will rebuild the world. Better, knewer, and without gods to ruin the lives of mortals.” 

I narrowed my eyes at the cyclops' words.

“Who is your master? And why do they wish to rebuild the world. Chaos has said that the world will stay how it is until he says so. So either your master doesn't know that announcement, is a mortal or demigod, or just doesn't care if they piss off the creator.”

“My master wishes to remain anonymous until they know that you are with them. They want your allegiance before they give a name. And they don’t need the permission of the creator.”

I immediately knew that this “master” of his was bad news. And while I already knew that I wouldn’t join, I decided that I definitely wasn’t going to join if that’s how it is going to be.

As I responded I could see a group of heads appear from over the side of the roof. I knew I had to be careful with what I said so that neither Marinette, her friends, or the Kwami would figure out what’s going on.

“Tell your master that I will not join them. I will not get involved for either side unless ordered by Chaos. I will not fight them but I will not fight the gods battles. They can fight their own battle for once.” 

The cyclops knew that unless he did something else he wasn’t going to persuade me.

“Don’t you want revenge!? They betrayed you and most of them even tried to kill you! We can give you that revenge! You can right the wrongs they did against you!” 

I didn’t know why he was yelling, probably thought that it would somehow persuade me. At this point I just wanted to end the conversation. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I responded.

“I will not join your masters side. You can’t say anything that will change my mind. The only reason that I will interfere is if I am ordered by Chaos. So your master can go ahead and lose against the gods and be destroyed with you along with them. I don’t care what happens.” 

The cyclops for some reason got mad and started yelling. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-“ I cut him off by raising my hand, palm facing up. If this cyclops knows who I am then he knows of the power I wield. He flinched at my raised hand and quickly quieted down.

“Go and tell your master what I have said. And if they don’t kill you don’t ever come back to Paris. If you do and I find out, then I will personally send you to Tartarus.” 

With that I turned around and left a scared cyclops. A group of confused teenagers. And wondering kwamis staring at my receding back. With that I turned and walked back to the bakery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up from my daydreaming and memories at the doorbell ringing. I watched as a man with pale blond hair, glasses, and wearing a fancy suit walked in with a woman with blue hair with a red streak, wearing a black womens suit, glasses, and carrying a clipboard following him. 

I could see a man that looked like a human guerilla, was standing next to a limo outside.

“Good afternoon Mr. Agreste. Can I help you with anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but Tom knows about Sabine being a retired Guardian and knows that Perce is a current one. But only Sabine knows about Perce being Porpoise.


	21. He’s desperate

Perce’s POV 

I watched the man carefully as he stood in the middle of the lobby. If my suspicions were correct, then this is the man who has been terrorizing Paris sense Marinette was 13. 

He seemed almost surprised to see me for some reason. I have no idea why though, I have never faced the man face to face before.

“Mr. Agreste? Can I help you with something?” He blinked a couple times before looking at me.

“No, not unless you can tell me the location of Miss. Dupain-Cheng?” 

I instantly didn’t like where this was going. I know it shouldn’t seem that weird with him owning a fashion company and Marinette being a known fashion designer.

The reason for my suspicion is due to a couple things. One, he is visiting during school hours. Two, Sabine and Tom are both conveniently gone. And three, his assistant has been inching towards the hallway that leads to the stairs that go upstairs sense they stepped into the bakery.

“She is at school right now, as I’m sure you know. Your son goes to the same school as her, does he not?” I immediately noticed the slight scowl he had at me questioning him.

“I am aware of when my son's school hours are, thank you. I am nearly asking to know if she is here or not.” 

I knew everything I needed to know. He was most likely here to try and steal the miracle box which is currently hidden somewhere in Marinette room.

“I was just making sure you knew, I wasn’t implying anything. However I can try to find Mrs or Mr Dupain-Cheng somewhere around here if you will wait.” 

As I spoke I walked to the hallway and stood in front of it. Cutting off his assistant from coming any further without looking suspicious.

“That won’t be necessary. However I do have some business here and I will have to politely ask you to move and let us by.” 

I couldn’t help the eyebrow I raised. Is he seriously that stupid? Or is he just that desperate to get the miraculous? How stupid does he think I am?

“I’m afraid I can’t do that sir. Unless you are here for a meeting or an appointment I was not aware of, you are not allowed beyond the lobby.”

He scowled this time and marched up to me close enough that I had to crank my neck up to look him in the eye. 

/$/ I couldn’t find Gabriel’s exact height and I have Perce at 5 foot 9 inches so I just have Gabriel at 6 foot 2 inches/$/

“My business here, unless you are one of the owners, does no concern you. So stand aside and let me through.” 

I merely narrowed my eyes at him as I folded my arms. If he thought he was scaring or intimidating me he was extremely mistaken. And he must be really desperate if he is trying to scare a worker into doing what he wants.

“With both owners not currently here, and me being the only worker here, then I think I have a very good reason to know your business here. Now if you are not here to schedule an appointment, or buy something I will have to ask you to leave. And if I must,, I will call the authorities.”

He looked genuinely stumped that someone was threatening to call the authorities on him. Then he looked mad.

“I don’t have time for this. Move aside!” He tried to push his way past me with his assistant right behind him. 

I once again surprised him by not only holding my ground, but also pushed him back toward the middle of the lobby.

He stumbled back before regaining his footing and starting towards me before stopping at my raised hand holding my phone with my finger hovering above the call icon with the police station number dialed.

“This is the last time I will ask. Leave or the police will be in their way.” He folded his arms and stared at me.

“Your bluffing.” I just shrugged and raised my finger to push the button before he shot his hand out in that “stop” motion.

I stopped and stared at him waiting for him to make a move. He watched me before turning on his heel and walking toward the door.

“Come Nathalie, we are done here.” I watched them hop in the limo and pull into the street. I didn’t put my phone down until they turned the corner.

As soon as they turned the corner I dialed Sabine’s number.

“Hello?”

“Sabine. Gabriel Agreste just stopped by. He tried to force his way upstairs but I scared him away for now threatening to call the authorities. I don’t know how long he will stay away though. If you are going to tell Marinette you know about her alter ego you need to tell her soon.”

“Was he after the box?”

“That’s the only reason I can think of him trying to get upstairs while Marinette is at school and both you and Tom are gone.” 

“Alright. We are about 25 minutes away. We just need to pick up a couple things and then we will head back.” I checked my watch as Sabine talked.

“Alright, Marinette gets out of school in 15 minutes. I’ll stay here until all three of you are here. Then I’ll head home.” 

“Thank you Persephone.” 

“It’s no problem at all Sabine.”

I spent the next 15 minutes standing behind the counter studying the cars and people that walked by. There is no way that Gabriel was going to rub with his tail between his legs, he is going to do something. And soon.

Suddenly my phone went off. Checking it, I could see that it was the Akuma alert. I checked for the location of the Akuma but it only said that the Akuma was on the move. 

Suddenly some light was reflected into my eye from the street. I looked up just in time to see a car flying towards the bakery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Marinette’s POV 

I jumped up as soon as the final bell rang. I don’t know why but all day I have had a feeling like something was going to happen. After checking with all the other miraculous holders I confirmed that they had the same feeling.

We all met at the steps before starting towards the bakery at a trot. While we were walking everyone’s phones went off. 

I pulled out my phone seeing it was the Akuma alert. I checked for a location and what I read shocked, scared, and angered me.

“Last seen at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery” I was mad now. Hawkmoth apparently couldn’t settle with tormenting me and the rest of the city on an almost daily basis. Now he is targeting my home and my family.

I started running home with my friends right behind me. When we got to the bakery I could see that there was what looked like a car thrown through the front entrance. Thankfully it wasn’t bad enough to cave the building down though. 

“Maman! Papa!” I yelled, praying to every Kwami I could name that they were alright.

“Marinette!” I whirled around hearing their voices behind me. They were jogging toward us with worried looks on their faces. They both were carrying bags from various stores. 

I gave them both a huge hug when they were close enough. Both of them seemed confused so I assumed that they haven’t seen the bakery yet.

“Marinette, what wrong? Are you alright? Did something happe…” Maman stopped talking, taking in the damage done to the bakery.

“Were you in there?” I shook my head at her question.

“No. We only got here a couple seconds before you did.” They both looked relieved until Maman’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Persephone! She said she would wait until we were all there before leaving!”

I could feel my eyes widen at her words. Persephone was in there? I quickly started running to the bakery with everyone right behind me. 

As I stepped through what was once the door frame I stopped around shattered glass and various sized rubble.

I could see an upturned car resting where the counter used to be. The hallway entrance also looked destroyed like something too big forced its way through.

“Persephone! Are you in here?” After a couple seconds of silence I tried again to get an answer.

I started toward the hallway when I heard some grunting and noticed something poking out from under the remains of the car.

It’s one of Perce’s boots!


End file.
